Une nuit de pluie
by Fanademanga
Summary: Sakura, adolescente orpheline emménage à Konoha en compagnie de ses deux frères. Accédant enfin au bonheur tant espéré, elle n'en ressortira que plus meurtrie. Quels mensonges sont vrais ? Quelles vérités sont fausses ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Le Corbeau **

La poignée tourna et la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune blondinet, d'une vingtaine d'années, cheveux courts en bataille, habillé d'un blue jean délavé et d'un ample sweet gris, beaucoup trop large pour lui. Malgré cet accoutrement des plus négligés, on pouvait constater qu'il avait une bien belle silhouette, fine et allongée ainsi qu'une quantité raisonnable de muscles. Et "Dieu merci" un visage assortis : un teint bronzé, une fine bouche pulpeuse, un nez certes assez pointu et de beaux yeux noisettes.

- Désolé, j'avais pas entendu flammand rose ( surnom de Sakura)

- Ouai ouai, c'est cela. Avoue tout de suite que t'avais la flemme stupide idiot de Tate.

- Je suis découvert ^^

Agacée par le sourire moqueur de son très chère frère, Sakura entra en furie dans le petit appartement, bousculant violemment son aîné.

- Tu es un cas désespéré lui lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. En effet, je vous l'accorde, Tate ne ressemble pas beaucoup au tuteur idéal, soigné, ordoné et responsable. Cependant sous ses faux airs de " glandeur invétéré" se cache une personne mature qui, n'ayant encore que 21 ans, enchainne les petits boulots tout en s'occupant des finances et du bien être de sa petite famille. Très affecté évidemment par le décès de ses parents, il essaye tant bien que mal de combler le manque occasionné par ces-derniers. Détrompez-vous, Tate n'est pas non plus le parfait grand frère tiraillé par son douloureux passé : je viens de vous énumérer ses qualités mais il reste encore ses défauts ^^. Pour commencer c'est un jeune homme à la frontière d'être une poubelle ambulante. Sa chambre ressemble plus à une décharge et ses poches, aux égouts de Paris. Oubliant l'utilité du savon, le parfum nauséabond qu'il dégage n'en est que plus désagréable pour son entourage. Revenons à sa chambre ( porcherie), la reproduction péjorative de la cave d'Ali Baba, on y trouve de tout ! De la nourriture périmée aux dunes de vêtements en passant par des montagnes de papiers, oh des playmobil ^^ et bien d'autres choses qui feraient faire une crise cardiaque à nos fées du logis préférées de "C'est du propre". Je pense que vous l'aurez compris, Tate est très désordonné. De plus il ne s'occupe ni des courses, ni de la cuisine et ni du ménage bien sûr. C'est un grand frère affectif et sur-protecteur. Enfin, contenu de ce qu'ils ont endurés, lui et ses cadets, c'est une réaction normale. C'est pour cela, qu'inquiet de la riposte agressive de sa soeur, il se dirrigea vers sa chambre. Une chambre de fille, bien rangée, décorée par un papier peint blanc tâcheté de noir et meublée d'un bureau en bois clair, d'une commode de la quelle dépassait un tee-shirt orangé, de quelques étagères et d'un lit de marbre recouvert d'une couette bleutée. C'est sur ce lit que Sakura était affalée, serrant fort contre elle un ours en peluche blanc.

- Il est trop beau ! s'écria-t-elle en rougissant et en écrasant le pauvre nounours contre sa poitrine ( paix à son âme)

Une voix masculine la fit sursautée.

- Qui ?

- Personne stupide idiot ! répondit-elle, honteuse.

- Ah oui ?

L'ours en peluche vola et percuta de plein fouet Tate qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.

- Tu peux pas comprendre, baka ! reprit-elle, le regard abbatu.

- Qui c'est ?

- ...

- Il est dans ta classe ?

- Je le saurais demain

- Ne me dit pas que c'est ! s'exclama-t-il. Nan, t'es une de ses groupies p'tite soeur ?

- Tsss, tu sais vraiment pas quand il faut se taire toi ...

- Et il sait, que la plus belle nana du bahut est amoureuse de lui ?

- Baka, à quoi ça avancerait ? Regarde moi, y a aucune raison qu'il me choisisse plutôt qu'une autre. En plus, il est pas interessé par les filles.

- Alors, il est g....

- Nan, il est cool !!!

- Error système

- Baka !

- Mais qu'est ce que vous lui trouvez toutes à ce mec ? Il est beau gosse mais il est n°1 dans l'échelle des associables, c'est un AS dans ce domaine ^^.

- Demo ... il est ... si mystérieux et ....... tu sais bien...

- Je sais quoi ?

- Nan oublie ...

Sakura se tourna péniblement, dos à son frère et posa lentement sa tête sur son traversin. Tate resta immobile quelques instants puis, comprenant que sa soeur ait besoin de solitude, il se retira, le coeur serré. Sakura se recroquevilla, les genoux plaqués contre sa poitrine. Des torrents de larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur la couette. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide en elle. Elle respira calmement mais rien n'empêcha ses sanglots de couler.

De son côté, Tate était assis sur un canapé de cuir beige, le regard perdu dans le noir de l'écran de télévision qui lui faisait face. Sakura pleurait en silence, il le savait, il la connaissait d'un bout à l'autre. Et bien qu'ayant envie de la consoler, il respectait sa décision. Un chagrin d'amour, ça passe avec le temps pensait-il, cependant si ce n'était pas de l'amour mais de la compassion que sa cadette ressentait pour lui ... Tate se frappa doucement ( il est pas mazo non plus) le front. Son impuissance le torturait.

Début du flash back

( vision Tate )

C'était un soir de pluie. Mes parents nous avaient emmené, moi et mes cadets chez mes grands-parents sous prétexte d'avoir une importante course à faire. Mais durant la nuit, alors que nous étions tous au lit, je fus tiré de mon sommeil par le téléphone qui sonnait bruyamment. Quelqu'un décrocha, je subodore que c'était mon GP (grand-père) mais je n'en eu jamais la certitude, car à cette époque, je n'avais même pas pu saisir une bride de la conversation. J'entendis le combiné être raccroché, les escaliers grincèrent et la porte de la chambre où nous dormions s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un approcha, s'assit délicatement sur mon lit et me chucouta des mots à l'oreille. C'était ma GM qui me demandais de m'habiller pour accompagner son mari. Je me hâtais d'obéir. J'enfilais un pantalon millitaire, une chemise blanche, des tennis et un blouson kaki. Lorsque nous fûmes prêts, nous quittâmes mon GP et moi la maison sous le regard inquiet de ma GM. Nous restâmes silencieux durant tout le trajet. Je me rappelle que nous roulions dans une belle Mercédes azurée. J'observais les gouttes de pluie couler le long des vitres, l'estomac noué. Une ambulance nous doubla, mon GP en profita pour passer derrière elle et éviter ainsi un embouteillage de plusieurs kilomètres. A travers les vitres, je voyais de nombreux girofards allumés, ce qui m'angoissa davantage. La voiture finit enfin par s'arrêter. Les mains de mon GP étaient crispées sur le volant. Il me dévisagea quelques instants, puis me fit signe de sortir du véhicule. Je commençais à trembler, mais de quoi avais-je peur ? je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. A peine avais-je mis le pied dehors que je me retrouvais trempé jusqu'aux os. Une sensation de malaise parcourut mon corps à la vue du spectacle qui me faisait face. Des ambulances, un camion de pompier et des véhicules de police étaient stationnées dans un périmètre délimité par une bannière rouge fluo. Une dizaine de pompiers se hâtaient d'enlever les carcasses de deux voitures pendant que des policiers tentaient de retenir des journalistes sans gêne ainsi que des conducteur furieux. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur 3 sacs anormalement longs. A ce moment là, j'aurais voulu ne pas comprendre, mais mon coeur en décida autrement. Une pensée douloureuse me traversa l'esprit. J'avais cette certitude, avant d'en avoir regarder le contenu, que dans ses sacs reposaient mes parents. Je détournais les yeux, ne supportant plus de les voir. Les gouttes de pluie se mélangèrent à mes pleurs. Ma poitrine me faisait atrocement mal, comme si une enclume l'écrasait. J'entendais les policiers discuter : il y avait eu un accident de voiture, 3 morts et un blessé grave disaient-ils Des orphelins de plus, quelle galère ! Ces paroles retentissaient dans ma tête, dures et implacables. Je serrais les poings et relevait dignement la tête. C'est alors que je remarquais une vieille femme, emmitoufflée dans un long manteau noir à capuche. Elle étreignait un petit garçon qui devait avoir l'âge de Sakura. J'ignores pourquoi mais il attisa ma curiosité. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur et la forme du corbeau. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que je le surnommais : "Le Corbeau". Peu après, j'appris que sa mère avait trouvé la mort dans l'accident et que son père avait sombré dans un profond coma.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rencontre

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre !**

Tate redressa enfin la tête et examina un réveil analogique. Celui-ci affichait 20 H 05. Le jeune homme écarquilla ses beaux yeux noisettes et se précipita pour aller préparer le dîner. En chemin, il passa devant la chambre de sa soeur. Cette dernière y était toujours cloîtrée. Il s'arrêta essoufflé, dans une petite pièce carrelée, peinte en blanc et meublée du nécessaire pour cuisiner. C'est-à-dire : un four crasseux, un micro-onde, une cuisinière et un placard surplombé d'un lavabo. Tate observa perplexe ce-dernier rempli de vaisselle. Son visage se décomposa. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour se rappeler : couscous, vaisselle, canapé, match de foot, fin du match, vaisselle, évier (lavabo), coups de téléphone, cinéma, retour à la maison, Sakura déprime.

C'est alors qu'il envisagea tristement sa prochaine demi-heure. Il serra les poings, enfila un tablier féminin rose, des gants jaunes, puis plongea ses mains avec dégoût dans le lavabo. Il endura avec courage cet atroce supplice. Quand il eut fini, il jeta, victorieux, l'éponge en lambeaux dans la poubelle. Puis il se laissa lourdement tomber à genoux. Le carrelage était froid et dur. Une petite larme coula le long de la joue gauche du Blondinet.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Tate se rua dans le hall d'entré et ouvrit sans attendre la porte. Face à lui se tenait un garçon d'une dizaine d'années, habillé d'un pantalon marron clair qui retraçait à la perfection les contours de ses fines jambes, d'une chemise blanche recouverte d'une veste et d'une pair de tennis. Ses cheveux blancs hérissés faisaient ressortir la pâleur de son teint et l'éclat de ses yeux azurs. Tate l'enlassa tendrement mais fortement, si bien que son jeune frère finit par suffoquer. Tate déserra son étreinte et embrassa les doux cheveux de son cadet.

- Alors cette journée, Hitsu ?

Le dénommé Hitsu reprit péniblement son souffle et rentra dans l'appartement sans répondre, au grand désarroi de son aîné qui le suivit et ferma la porte à double tours.

- Tu viens d'attenter à ma vie hurla le bambin

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fait pas l'amnésique, nii-san ! J'ai cru que l'heure de mon trépas avait sonné.

- C'était un calin

- Une tentative de meurtre

- UN CALIN !

- Un crime

-Un calin très affectif

- Un crime des plus odieux . T'as un casier judiciaire maintenant.

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent un moment puis pouffèrent de rire. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer. En effet, Hitsu venait de poser une question qui avait transformé le sourire de Tate en un affreux rictus.

- Qu'est ce que t'as préparé à manger, nii-san ? Je crève la dalle.

- Euh ... j-je ...

- Allez nii-san, qu'est-ce que c'est ? insista le bambin.

- Surprise !

- Une surprise ? demanda Hitsu en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Va prendre une bonne douche et je te le dirais répliqua l'aîné un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

- Niiiiii-saaaan ! Tu as encore oublié de faire le dîner ?!

L'accusé eut un petit rire pendant qu'il passait sa main gauche dans ses cheveux.

- En fait .... tu vois .... reprit-il, embarrassé

- Te fatigues pas, j'ai compris. T'es prévisible.

L'égo deTate venait d'être mis à rude épreuve. Et c'est un Hitsu blasé qui quitta la pièce sous le regard suppliant de son frère, les mains jointes et le torse collé au sol. Mais cela n'empêcha pas son cadet de partir en courant direction la chambre de sa soeur. Il poussa bruyamment la porte et s'apprêta à sauter au coue de la jeune fille mais il fus stoppé dans son élan par la vue de cette-dernière, recroquevillée sur elle même. Sakura se retourna brusquement, ses yeux couleur de jade étaient embués de larmes.

- Hitsu, tu es rentré ? dit-elle, gênée qu'il l'ai vu pleurer.

- Comme tu peux le voir ^^

Il s'approcha du lit, s'y assit et enlaça tendrement la déprimée qui le serra fort, elle aussi.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, nee-san ?

- ...

Hitsu resserra son étreinte autour de sa soeur, l'allongea et resta contre elle un moment avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce. Sakura était désormais seule dans sa chambre, ce qui lui permit de repenser à ce qu'il était arrivé durant la journée.

Flash Back ( vision Sakura)

Quelques heures auparavant

J'arrivais enfin, après 20 longues minutes de marche, sous un soleil cuisant devant l'animalerie. Je pénétrais dans l'enceinte du magasin et regardais, émerveillée les nombreux animaux qui y étaient exposés. D'adorables chiots jouaient à se mordiller pendant que des lapins ainsi que des furets roupillaient paisiblement malgré les piaillements aigus des volatiles. Mais comment dire "la ferme" à de si belles créatures ? Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par un charmant vendeur d'une vingtaine d'années qui venait me proposer ses services. Je restais immobile, plongée dans les profonds yeux bleus marine de mon interlocuteur.  
- Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier, mlle ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et claire tout en m'adressant un sourire d'ange qui me fit fondre.

- Euh .... o-oui, je cher-cherche un cha-chaton p...pour mon petit frère bégayais-je en rougissant.

- Vous en avez de la chance, on en a justement reçu de nouveaux ce matin même. Je vous y conduit tout de suite.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et m'invita à le suivre. De derrière comme de devant, il avait une silhouette de rêve fine mais musclée, cachée sous un bermuda blanc et un Tee-shirt bleu foncé. Sa longue chevelure blonde était coiffée en une queue de cheval qui lui tombait noblement sur les épaules. Je m'extasiais devant ce bellâtre et comme une idiote j'en oubliais de le suivre. Il s'arrêta enfin devant un petit enclos où 5 chats se livraient à des activités diverses et variées comme dormir ou mordiller un canard en plastique.

- Vous avez une préférence ? m'interrogea-t-il.

- Pas vraiment ...

- Par égard pour votre beauté, il en faut un qui ne fasse pas tâche.

Mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade et mon teint devint rouge tomate, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui esquissa un léger sourire.

- Je ... euh tentais-je

-Peut être celui-ci me coupa-t-il en pointant du doigts un chat gris d'une agilité déconcertante qui sautait de plate forme en plate forme. Ce-dernier était effectivement très craquant et amusant.

- Je .... oui !

Le jeune homme fut pris d'un fou rire.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Affirmatif répondis-je d'une voix ferme.

- Vous avez bien raison, princesse, la première impression est souvent la bonne. Il est encore jeune et fougeux mais vous verez c'est un bon garçon.

__________________________________________

Princesse ?! Il venait de m'appeler "princesse" ?! Ah la coeur, quel organe stupide et influençable ! Il y a peine 2 minutes il battait la chamade et là, je l'ai senti cesser de battre pendant un instant. Tsss ... quelle galère...

_________________________________________

- Je le pense aussi m'exclamais-je. Je vous adopte !

- Vous ?

- J'ai dit "vous" ? Je ... j-je voulais dire, je l'adopte ... enfin le chat ... l-le ...lui là (montrant le chat)

- J'avais compris, rassurez-vous me dit-il en sortant un calpin et un stylo de sa poche. Bien, j'aurais besoin de votre adresse, de votre numéro de téléphone et de votre nom, s'il vous plaît.

- Mon-mon adresse ?

- Pour amener le chat et ses bagages.

- Ah Ah Ah ! Mais oui, bien sûr. Euh ... Sakura Haruno, 10 avenue Nara, 3ème étage, 01-52-66-24-04.

- Merci, Sakura-san, ai-je le droit de me servir de ce numéro pour vous inviter à sortir un de ses quatre ?

________________________________

Et voilà ! Encore un arrêt brutal comme celui-là et c'est direct l'hosto pensais-je. Oh non, il fait les yeux de chien battu.

____________________________________

- je ...euh

Je fus stoppé dans mon élan par un bruit sourd et quelques éclats de voix.

- Oh, des clients ! s'exclama le vendeur. C'est à contre coeur que je vous laisse, pensez à ma proposition. J'oubliais, je m'appelle Hikaru Yamamoto.

Il s'éclipsa, me laissant seule, toute retournée par sa demande. Je restais ainsi figée tel un poteau pendant encore un instant. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie quand j'aperçus le fameux groupe de clients. Il était composé uniquement d'adolescents des deux sexes. L'un d'entre eux, un jeune homme assez grand, aux cheveux hérissés blonds, vêtu d'un jean troué au niveau des genoux et d'une veste orangée attira mon attention. Il avait de splendides yeux bleus pétillants de malice, ce qui me faisait étrangement penser à une certaine personne.  
Je m'approchais furtivement du groupe car, comble de la poisse, l'entrée et la sortie de la boutique se trouvaient au même endroit. Passer devant des personne de mon âge était ma hantise. J'avais cette impression d'être humiliée. J'étais à une dizaine de mètres d'eux quand ils me remarquèrent et cessèrent de discuter. L'un d'entre eux, la coupe au bol, particulièrement poilu au niveaux des sourcils et habillé d'une tunique verte m'interpella en se précipitant sur moi, un sourire dentifrice aux lèvres.

- Ohayo ! Je suis un peu rapide, mais l'amour n'attend pas, alors voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?

Je demeurais bouche-bée, les yeux rivés sur l'énergumène qui se tenait en face de moi.

- Baka, tu lui fais peur ! s'égosilla le beau blond aux yeux bleus.

- Mais tu peux pas BAISSER le volume ? répliqua furieuse une jeune fille tout en le frappant au visage.

Je fus instantanément impressionnée par sa beauté. Une robe courte violette retraçait sa gracieuse silhouette et des sandalettes blanches à talons laissaient entrevoir des pieds fins. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient lâchés sur ses frêles épaules, venant par moment caresser son doux visage pâle et voiler ses grands yeux turquoises. Elle m'aborda :

- 'lut, moi c'est Ino Yamanaka.  
- Sa-Sakura Haruno.

- C'est un très jolie prénom. tu es dans quel lycée ?

- Demain, ce sera mon premier jour à Konoha High School.

- Oh ! C'est vrai ? On est tous dans ce bahut ^^

- Vrai-vraiment ?

- Vrai de vrai. Viens, il faut que je te présente au reste de la bande.

Elle attrapa mon bras et m'obligea à avancer vers le groupe.

- Les amis, je vous présente Sakura. Elle sera dans le même lycée que nous à partir de demain déclara la belle blonde gaiement.

Tous me dévisageaient de la tête aux pieds. Il y en avait un qui me lançait un regard glacial.

- Ohayo hurlèrent-ils en choeur.

- O-ohayo

- L'animal qui t'as sauté dessus, c'est Lee reprit Ino en pointant du doigt le jeune homme. Lui, là-bas c'est Naruto, un mec bruyant comme t'as pu le constater et démunie de cerveau.

- Ino, je ne te permets pas d'insulter le futur Président ! s'esclaffa ce-dernier.

- Président des imbécile, oui ! Bref, passons. La fille aux macarons, c'est Tenten, une accro des armes.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. déclara amicalement celle-ci.

- Mer-merci.

- Ensuite, l'ahurie à la coupe ananas, c'est Shikamaru, un flemmard de première mais son QI est plus élevé que les notres réunis.

Je regardais avec beaucoup d'attention cet "intello". Il était vêtu d'un bermuda blanc et d'une chemise bordeau. A sa droite se tenait un garçon enrobé en train de s'empiffrer de chips.

- Ouais ... lui là, l'estomac sur pattes, c'est Choji, le meilleur ami de Shika ... la fille brune timide, c'est Hinata et à côté son cousin, Neji, à qui je te déconseille d'adresser la parole si tu tiens à ta vie.

- En-enchantée Sa-saku-kura-san bégaya Hinata.

- Enchantée.

- Bon... après Kiba et son cleps Akamaru, on a toujours pas trouvés la différence entre eux deux. Et pour finir, la rouquine aux cheveux longs, c'est Inoue. Si tu as besoin de parler, elle t'écoutera. J'oubliais, y a Sasuke, le "prince du lycée", enfin le mec le plus cool et populaire du bahut, mais il est pas très bavard. Il est resté dehors. Voilà ! J'ai fini les présentation ^^  
- Merci.

- Oh, il est déjà si tard ! s'écria Kiba. Il faut se dépêcher.

- C'est vrai approuva la fille aux macarons.

Je regardais ma montre et m'aperçus que j'étais très en retard. Je saluais précipitament mes nouveaux amis et me ruais vers la sortie.

- Pensez à ma proposition me dit Hikaru.

Je hochais de la tête et quittais le magasin. C'est alors que je tomba nez à nez avec un très beau garçon, habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise mal boutonnée et d'une paire de bottes qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et mon coeur stoppa net. Je le reconnu immédiatement, ce garçon aux yeux d'encre et aux cheveux coiffés en corbeau. Il passa à côté de moi, frolant mon épaule sans même me regarder et entra dans l'animalerie. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas reconnu ? Je sentais les larmes envahir mon champ de vision. Je serrais fort les poings, refusant de pleurer. Et puis ... après tout pensais-je, on ne s'était rencontré qu'une seule et unique fois, il y a longtemps au commissariat. Pourquoi se souviendrait-il de moi ? Nan, mais qu'est ce que j'avais espéré, moi ?! Tsss ... je suis une c**** doublée d'une pleurnicheuse, la galère ...

J'avais besoin de me défouler alors je me mis à courir le plus rapidement possible pour m'éloigner de lui et du passé.

Fin du flash back


	3. Chapter 3 : Le calme avant la tempête

******Chapitre 3 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Driiing, DRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG !!!

Sakura ouvrit les yeux, leva la main et cogna brutalement son réveil qui se fracassa contre un des murs de la chambre. Elle grommela puis enfouis sa tête sous sa couette pour prolonger sa nuit. C'est alors que pénétra dans la pièce Tate, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un maillot blanc. Il observa sa cadette, un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre, ouvrit les volets pour laisser filtrer les rayons du soleil dans la chambre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit, s'y assit, enleva délicatement la couette de sa soeur, à moitié consciente et caressa tendrement son visage avant de la chatouiller avec son nez. Puis il s'approcha dangeureusement de l'oreille de la Belle aux bois Dormants et lui susurra :

- SAKURA DEBOUT FLEMMARDE. TU VAS ETRE EN RETARD !!! JE NE VOUDRAIS pas enfoncer le clou, mais aujourd'hui, c'est la RENTREE, FLAMMAND ROSE.

Il s'apprêta à continuer son monologue bruyant, mais l'envie lui passa quand il reçut en guise de réponse une gifle. Sakura avait maintenant les yeux bien ouverts. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à son frère.

- L'heure de ta mort a sonné lui lança-t-elle férocement ( les crocs sortis) avant de se jeter sur lui et de le rouer de coups.

_____________________________________________

Hitsu, quand à lui, était confortablement affalé sur le canapé, déjeunant tout en regardant Pokémon à la télévision. Il fut surpris de voir son frère venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, le visage amoché et le maillot troué. Se doutant de ce qu'il s'était passé (une habitude pour lui lol), il préféra ne pas poser de question pour pouvoir suivre en paix le match de Sacha contre le champion, Pierre.

- Tsss ... Sakura va devoir oublier le petit déjeuner, si elle veux arriver à l'heure en cours s'exaspéra Tate.

Il ne se trompa car environ 15 minutes plus tard, des bruits provenant du couloir se firent entendre. Apparut alors, devant les yeux pleins d'admiration des deux frères, une adolescente habillée d'un jean bleu clair, d'un débardeur moulant rose, d'une veste blanche lui arrivant aux hanches et d'une paire de sandalettes noires à talons. Ses yeux couleur de jade étaient très légèrement maquillés de vert et ses courts cheveux roses étaient lissés.

- Alors ? Comment vous me trouvez ? interrogea inquiète la jeune fille

- T'es la plus belle nee-san s'exclamèrent en choeur les deux garçons

Sakura les embrassa et s'empressa de partir.

__________________________________________________________

Après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta enfin devant un immense bâtiment où était inscrit "Konoha High School". Elle s'émerveilla devant son nouveau lycée, soupira et entra le sourire aux lèvres dans la cour. Après s'être fait réveiller de façon brutale, Sakura eut le plaisir de se faire écraser, bousculer, etc, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'énerver au plus haut point. Elle accéda finalement aux listes de répartitions des classes, qu'elle parcourut des yeux impatiemment. Elle repéra avec soulagement, parmi les nombreux noms qui y figuraient, le sien. Mais, à peine avait-elle commencé à lire la constitution de sa classe, qu'elle se fit violemment pousser. Elle vascilla et perdit l'équilibre. Elle sentit des bras puissants la retenir et la remettre sur ses deux pieds. Elle se prépara à remercier son "sauveur" lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était autre que le "Prince du lycée", Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle manqua de s'étrangler en avalant sa salive, ce qui provoqua chez une certaine blonde un fou rire (très) bruyant

- Sakura, c'est bien ça ? Tu verrais le tête que tu fais, c'est à mourir de rire. Faut dire que t'es une petite veinarde, atterrir dans les bras du plus beau mec du bahut, dès le premier jour ^^.

- O-ohayo Ino, bégaya Sakura

- Je vois que tu te rappelles de mon nom

- O-oui

- Je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa s'exclama la blondinette en montrant du doigt le concerné.

Celui-ci regardait Sakura en levant un sourcil interrogateur

- On se connait ?

- Je ... euh

- Mais oui ! s'écria Ino Vous avez dû vous croiser l'autre jour à l'animalerie.

- ça doit être ça conclua l'Uchiwa

- Alors, c'est le fameux "Prince du lycée" ?

- Hn

- C'est un oui ?

- Hn

- C'est un oui, Sakura

- Pas très bavard

- Sa-Sakura, il est toujours comme ça

Sakura et Sasuke se dévisagèrent, une lueur de défi brillait dans leurs yeux. Chacun était submergé par l'intensité du regard de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobile et muet jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, Sasuke ne décide de mettre un terme à ce petit jeu d'intimidation qui devenait légèrement pénible. Il tourna les talons et partit sans dire un mot, laissant Sakura savourer pleinement sa première victoire.

- Et, ... Sakura pourquoi tu as fais ça ? interrogea sévèrement Ino qui semblait quelque peu en colère

- Fais quoi ?

- Lui tenir tête, c'était stupide

- Mais, j'ai rien fais moi !

- Sakura ! Ne refais plus jamais ça

- Pourquoi ? Ah oui, je vois ! Le pauvre, il est pas habitué à ce qu'on lui tienne tête. Pauvre petit.

- En attendant, il a fait preuve de maturité en cessant votre stupide jeu.

- Quoi ?! Ce faible n'a pas ...

- Tout ce que tu as prouvé, c'est que t'es une fille lourde et chiante. Bravo !!! Quelle victoire. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu as contre lui ? Il ne t'a rien fait, au contraire il t'aide et toi tu l'AGRESSES !!!

- Mais ...

C'est vrai ça, songea Sakura. Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis emportée ?

- Je ...

- Oublie, faut rejoindre notre salle de cours si on veut pas être catalogués " retardataire".

- Oui approuva Sakura  
Les deux filles partirent en direction de leur salle de cours dans un silence de mort.

Après quelques instants, Sakura le rompit :

- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris

- C'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça, mais c'est bien de l'avouer

- Mmh, j'irais m'excuser

- T'es une chique fille Sakura, mais peut-être un peu trop impulsive ^^

- Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude ...

- Tu sais, Sasuke est quelqu'un de renfermé, sa mère est morte. Il ne lui reste plus que son père et il n'est pas souvent là pour lui.

- Son père ? il est sorti du coma ?

- Comment sais-tu qu'il était dans le coma ?

- Je ....euh ...entendu parler par mes voisins

- Ah. C'est un miracle, du jour au lendemain, il s'est réveillé alors que les médecins pensaient que c'était un cas désespéré. Ils ne savent pas comment il a fait pour s'en sortir. Mais, on s'en fiche du comment, du moment qu'il va bien. ^^

- C'est vrai.

- Nous y voilà ^^

Les deux lycéennes arrivèrent enfin devant la salle de cours où attendaient impatiemment une trentaine d'élèves dont au grand désespoir de Sakura, Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Ohayo Ino, mais-mais serait-ce Sakura-chan ?

- Bingo, en chair et en os plaisanta la Blondinette Bonne nouvelle, il semblerait qu'on soit tous dans la même classe ^^

________________________________________________________

Voici les différentes réactions des personnages ^^

Naruto : Youpi !!!

Shikamaru : Galère ...

Neji : Un an de plus à vous supporter

Hinata : Fai-faisons de no-notre mieux

Kiba : c'est cool

Tenten : Quel soulagement

Choji : j'ai plus de chips

Temari : Baka, on s'en fout de tes chips

Choji : Demo ...

Naruto : On va pouvoir s'éclater, hein Sasuke ?

Sasuke : hn

Naruto : ^^'

_____________________________________

Lee : tu as pensé à ma proposition, Sakura-chan ?

Sakura : je euh

Gaara : tsss ... tu peux pas la laisser respirer, gros sourcils ?

Lee : demo ... l'amour n'attend ...

Tenten : Il attendra

Naruto : Au fait Sakura, il parait que t'as tenu tête à notre "coincé de première" ?

Sasuke : Qui t'appelles "coincé de première" Baka ?

Sakura : c'est ... c'est

Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Sakura

Sakura : c'est ... pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé

Sasuke : hn ?

Sakura : traduction ?

Naruto : décodeur activé : en langage Uchiwa, ça veut dire : Sakura, tu es une fille bizarre, je ne comprends absolument pas ta réaction, tu devrais pensé à aller consulter. Voilà

Sakura : tout ça en un "hn" ?

Shikamaru : il est fort

Naruto : ça peut aussi vouloir dire : Error système

Tous sauf Sasuke et Naruto : ^^'

Tenten : Regardez ! c'est notre prof principal

Choji : c'est Asuma-sensei

Ino : Youpi !

En effet, un homme assez grand, teint bronzé, barbe en "collier", les cheveux bruns, tirés en arrières, habillé d'un d'un pantalon bleu foncé et d'une chemise verte se présenta devant les élèves :

- C'est bien la 1ère C ?

- Oui sensei

- Oh Ino, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien

- Bien, entrez dans la salle au lieu de rester comme des SDF dans le couloir

Les élèves entrèrent tous dans la salle et choisirent une place, évidemment les tables du fond furent les premières occupées ^^

- Je connais quelques uns d'entre vous, malheureusement donc je vais procédé à des petits changements, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. commença Asuma Alors alors, Naruto, tu peux toujours rêvé, moi vivant tu ne sera pas à moins de 50 mètres de Ino et de Sasuke.

- Mais sensei, j'ai pri de bonnes résolutions contesta le blond

- Comme l'année précédente ?

- ...

- Allez jarte, part en exil à côté de Choji

- Ensuite, temari, pour le bien être de Shikamaru je me dois d'intervenir, va à côté de Tenten.

Après ... la jeune fille aux cheveux roses ... euh ...

- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno

- Très bien, Sakura lève-toi, marche en direction de la fenêtre et assis toi à côté de Sasuke

Sakura aurait voulu hurler "tout mais pas ça" mais une question lui traversa l'esprit, pourquoi en voulait-elle tant à cet Uchiwa ?

- Bien sensei. fit Sakura

- Ino, prend exemple sur ta camarade.

Ino tira la langue à son professeur

- Bien, ce sera tout. J'espère que ça vous plaît. Alors, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Asuma Sarutobi et je suis, j'en suis fort désolé, votre professeur principal.

Asuma continuait de parler, mais Sakura était bien trop occupé à observer son voisin. Il était vraiment très beau et calme.

- Sakura, arrête de baver, tu veux ? soupira Asuma

Sakura vira instantanément au rouge tomate. Mais heureusement personne ne le remarqua car le professeur poursuivait sa présentation. Personne, enfin presque :

- Comme ça, on me bave dessus ?

- Absolument pas, Uchiwa

- Tu es désespérante

- Tiens, tu parles maintenant ?

- Tsss

- Au ... au fait ... je voulais ....m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé

- Hn ?

- Je me suis emporté pour un rien

- Tss, oublie, par contre à l'avenir ...

- Je sais, je sais

Le cours continua dans une bonne ambiance comme les jours qui suivirent. Sakura devint très proche d'Hinata, d'Ino, de Temari et de Tenten mais aussi de beaucoup de garçons, dont Naruto. Elle le trouvait très amusant et sympa, mais comprit aussi que, jour après jour, son amitié pour le "prince du Lycée" devenait de l'amour. Elle souffrait quand il n'était pas avec elle et elle souffrait de le voir. Elle pleurait souvent la nuit, se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Elle l'aimait mais c'était trop dur à avouer, elle ne voulait pas risqué de perdre l'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec lui. Chaque jour, elle essayait de lui parler de l'accident de ses parents et de son amour pour lui, mais dans ces moments là, elle fuyait ou fondait en larmes. Ses frères s'inquiétaient mais elle considérait que leur en parler serait plus douloureux pour elle et pour eux.

Mais un jour, en sortant du cours d'SVT, Sasuke demanda à Sakura de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le lycée pour s'arrêter dans un coin isolé, sous un chêne.

Sasuke attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et réduisit l'écart qui les séparait. Celle-ci ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, elle passa sa main derrière la nuque du lycéen et rapprocha son visage du sien, ce qui provoque chez elle un fort rougissement. Rougissement qui s'accentua quand son partenaire l'embrassa langoureusement. Il mordilla ses lèvres et commença à jouer avec sa langue de Sakura, ce qui ne déplut à cette-dernière qui ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Sasuke la plaqua ensuite violemment contre le chêne en approfondissant le baiser. Puis, il fit glisser son bras gauche sous les cuisses de sa bien aimée qui, comme un automatisme, enroula ses jambes autour de lui. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir mettre fin à leur baiser. Cependant ils en furent contraints : bah oui, c'est bien jolis les bisous, mais faut penser à respirer quand même ^^'. Les deux tourtereaux se dévisagèrent amoureusement, leurs yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

- Sasuke, je ....

- Moi aussi

- Tu t'aimes ?

- Tsss, ça se voit tellement ?  
Il s'apprêta à prolonger le plaisir lorsqu'il reconnut, à son grand désarroi une voix qui lui était plus que familière :

- Saskay ! Dépêche, y a des ramens au self ce midi !

- Si Naruto continue à prononcer ton prénom aussi vite, ça va donner du Sas'gay susura ironiquement Sakura à l'oreille de son Roméo.

- Tsss

Les amoureux soupirèrent et se décollèrent à contre coeur.

- Sasuke, j't en supplie, des ramens. Bon sang, tu m'entends des RAMENS ?! Mais, t'es passé où ?

- Baka, t'es miro ou quoi ? s'énerva le concerné

- Ah ! Enfin j'te trouve.

- Arrêtee de beugler, je suis pas sourd

- Grrr ... Oh ! Sakura-chan est là, elle aussi.

- Na-naruto ....

- Euh ... Sasuke, si tu veux pas que ton fan club nous emmerde royalement, un bon conseil : reboutonne ta chemise.

Le brun ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais en effet sa chemise était ouverte. Il réctifia immédiatement sa négligence.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux ?

- On-on discutait juste bégaya Sakura dont le teint était devenu semblable à un coquelicot.

- Discuter ? Sasuke ? C'est pas un antonyme ( contraire, pour ceux qui savent pas) ça ?

- En fait ... tu vois ....

- Ma pauvre, t'as du faire un monologue

- Oui ! C'est exact, comment as-tu deviné ?

Naruto leva un sourcil interrogateur

- Bah, en même temps ... c'est un miracle si Sasuke arrive à aligner plus de deux mots ^^'

- Même les choses rares se produisent parfois s'empressa de répliquer la jeune fille.

- Hn approuva l'Uchiwa

- Enfin bref, grouillons nous.

- Cesse de te laisser guider par ton estomac soupira Sasuke, ça va te jouer un mauvais tour, un de ces jours.

Mais le blondinet était déjà parti, et le comble était qu'il tirait ses deux amis pour qu'ils pressent le pas. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le self, évidemment bondé.  
- Bon ! Allez mon P-R-I-N-C-E, arrangez-vous pour qu'on nous laisse passer fit Naruto en poussant Sasuke, comme un bouclier, vers la foule.

- Beau gosse, je répète beau gosse, laissez passer s'égosilla Naruto.

Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, les lycéens s'écartèrent. Les cris hystériques des groupies se mélangèrent à ceux des nombreux garçons qui reluquaient Sakura. Les 3 compères soupirèrent de soulagement lorsqu'lls eurent fini de traverser la foule.

- Je suis crevé ... mais-mais, cette odeur délicieuse, envoûtante, irrésistible ... ça ne peut être que ...

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase et se rua vers les cuisiniers en attrapant au passage un plateau repas sous les regards interloqués de Sakura et Sasuke.

- Nan mais regardez-le ! Délicieuse, envoûtante, irrésistible, et puis quoi encore ?!

- Tu viens de te décrire à la perfection ma chère complimenta Sasuke.

- B-baka

- Ne nous attardons pas plus

- Ok, mon chéri

- Tu prends déjà tes aises

- Faudra t'y habituer, mon C-H-E-R-I

- Hn

Le couple rejoint donc Naruto qui était déjà installé à une table et entamait son ramen en maugréant

- Ils auraient quand même pu nous attendre. Quelle bande de FAUX AMIS QUI FONT SEMBLANT D'ETRE NOS AMIS !!!

- Tsss baka dit doucement Sasuke en prenant place à côté de lui. Débite pas des phrases qui n'ont aucun sens, ça te rend encore plus débile.

- Sasuke à raison, Naruto

- Mais ! ça a du sens !

- ..... et "nous redoutons l'invisible que nos yeux ne peuvent pas voir" ça a un sens ça peut être ? s'écria le brun

- Bah oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai un meilleur exemple : Ainsi nous restons prisonnier de notre prison" chuchota Sakura

- C'est philosophique ça, non ?

- C'est pas l'important, Baka !

- Laisse tomber Sakura, la micro miette qui lui sert de cerveau ne peut pas ...

- Sasuke !!! le coupa la lycéenne

- Oublie Saku, j'ai l'habitude de passer à la Gestapo Uchiwarienne ( j'ai trouvé cette magnifique expression de une autre fanfiction ^^)

- Mais ...

Sakura fut interrompu, par une jeune femme portant dans ses bras menus un petit cochon.

- Désolé de vous déranger en plein repas mais la Directrice souhaite vous voir, Uchiwa Sasuke.

- Shi-Shizune-sama déglutit Sakura.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la cantine se retournèrent pour observer avec attention la scène.

- Quand ? demanda le "Prince du lycée"

- Maintenant

- Mais on est en train de manger là, vous voyez pas ? contesta le blondinet en finissant d'avaler une bouchée de pâtes.

- Ce sont vos affaires

- Bien fit le beau brun en se levant, on se revoit plus tard.

- Mais, enfin pourquoi Tsunade baa-chan veut voir Sasuke ?

- Je l'ignore, Naruto, je suis désolé.

- ...

- Allons-y Shizune-sama

Sasuke et la dénommée Shizune quittèrent les lieux sous les regards perplexe de ceux qui mangeaient.

- Je n'ai plus faim déclara Sakura. Tu veut mon bol, le goinffre ?

- Moi aussi, ça m'embête ... mais Sasuke va nous en vouloir si on se laisse dépérir.

Sakura observa avec incompréhension son ami mais lui donna son bol de bon coeur.

Quand ils eurent terminé de déjeuner, Sakura et Naruto retournèrent dans la cour.

____________________________________________

- Tsunade-sama, j'ai amené Sasuke comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

- Bien, entrez

Shizune et Sasuke furent accueillis par une splendide jeune femme blonde aux yeux noisettes et à forte poitrine, installée confortablement dans un fauteuil, derrière un bureau couvert de paperasse.

- Bonjour directrice-sama dit poliment l'Uchiwa

- Yo, je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder.

- Vous vouliez ?

- Pas moi, lui s'expliqua la blonde en montrant un homme emmitouflé dans une longue cape noire.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de jeune garçon, ce qui n'échappa pas à la directrice

- Tu le connais ? demanda-t-elle intriguée et prête à bondir sur l'inconnu.

- Je ...euh hésita Sasuke, Oui

- Tu veux lui parler ? Rien ne t'y oblige, tu sais

- Il n'y a aucun problème, ne vous inquiétez pas

- S'il n'y a aucun problème, allons dehors pour discuter, nous serons plus tranquille dit gravement l'inconnu.

Sasuke acquieça d'un signe de tête et salua Tsunade avant de rejoindre l'homme en noir.

- Sur ce, je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations Madame.

Tsunade les regarda partir avec méfiance.

- Cet individu ne me dit rien qui vaille. Shizune, arrange-toi pour qu'il ne sorte pas du lycée avec Sasuke.

- OK

_____________________________________________

Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure que Naruto avait abandonné Sakura pour rentrer chez lui. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas démoralisée pour autant, au contraire, elle nageait en plein bonheur. Elle avait une famille, des amis, de bons résultats et un petit copain beau comme un dieu. Que demander de plus ? Elle traversait rapidement la cour en se demandant si tout cela n'était pas un peu trop beau. Mais très vite, elle chassa cette pensée désagréable pour imaginer différents scénario de son avenir. C'est alors, qu'en passant près d'une rangée de casiers, elle reconnut la voix de son cher et tendre. Elle voulut lui sauter au coue mais s'arrêta net en s'apercevant que celui-ci n'était pas seul. En effet, une personne enveloppée d'une longue cape noire se tenait à ses côtés. Elle dégageait une aura malsaine qui fit frissonner Sakura.

- Vous vous engagez dans une voie qui, vous le savez très bien, n'est plus la votre. dit l'inconnu

- Je ne m'engage dans rien

- Croyez-vous que les yeux de Méphistos soient aveugles ?

- Peut-être devrait-il réajusté ses lunettes

- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi

- Rien n'a changé

- Croyez-vous ce que vous dite ?

- Toujours

- Alors vous devriez songez à porter des lunettes

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Batifoler n'est ni votre rôle, ni de votre rang

- Soigner les apparences est le baba pourtant

- Batifoler n'est pas une obligation. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus est que ça ne semble pas vous déplaire.

- C'est que je joue bien mon rôle

- Peut-être trop même.

- Je connais mes priorités

- On-t-elles changées ? insista l'homme en noir

- Pas le moindre

- Je l'espère du fond du coeur

- En avez-vous seulement un ? rétorqua Sasuke avec mépris

- Pourquoi tant d'amertume, mon garçon ?

- Hn

- La mission ?

- Elle sera accomplie

- Dans ce cas, je me retire. Mais tachez de rester à votre place.

- Elle n'a jamais changé, elle aussi.

- C'est pour vous aider que je vous mets en garde. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, ne l'oubliez pas Sasuke-sama. Vous avez abandonné cette voie il y a longtemps.

L'homme disparut dans un épais nuage de fumée, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke des plus troublés et furieux.

_________________________________

Sakura, quand à elle était assise sur le bitume froid, le dos collé au mur. Elle tremblait et ses mains étaient crispées sur son visage.  
Elle murmura, la gorge serrée :


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Mission ?! Le début de la Fin**

L'homme en noir disparut, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke des plus troublés et furieux. Sakura, quand à elle était assise sur le bitume froid, le dos collé à un mur de pierre. Elle tremblait et ses mains étaient crispées sur son visage livide. Elle murmura, la gorge serrée :

- Mi-mission ?

_____________________________________________________

Sasuke quitta les lieux, contrairement à Sakura, qui elle restait assise, les yeux imbibés de larmes. Le soleil se coucha, cédant sa place à un majestueuse lune entière, entourée par une pluie d'étoiles et à l'obscurité, presque effrayante de la nuit. Une légère brise soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres, ce qui donnait à ceux-ci une apparence de sorcière. Habituellement cela suffisait à terroriser la jeune fille, mais pas cette nuit là : elle était bien trop occupée à ressasser l'évènement qui venait de se produire, les paroles de l'inconnu et les réponses de celui qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.

_________________________

Flash Back

Inconnu : Batifoler n'est pas une obligation. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus est le fait que cela ne semble pas vous déplaire.

Sasu : C'est que je joue bien mon rôle.

Fin du Flash Back

_________________________

Sakura sécha brusquement ses larmes et décida, malgré son état pitoyable, d'analyser minutieusement ce qu'elle avait entendu. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce que l'inconnu voulait dire par "Batifoler". Sakura répéta avec mépris ce mot. Sa relation avec Sasuke ne se résumait donc qu'à du simple batifolage ? Elle se remémora douloureusement leur baiser. Il avait l'air tellement sincère ... Elle voulait croire naïvement à cette sincérité. Mais très vite les paroles de l'inconnu lui revenait en mémoire, dures et implacables. "Jouer un rôle" ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait ou plutôt ... elle le savait pertinemment mais refusait catégoriquement de l'accepter. Après tout, pourquoi courir après une vérité qui n'apporterait que souffrance ? Son coeur se serra, si bien qu'elle finit par émettre l'hypothèse de tout oublier (de faire l'autruche). Sa curiosité évinça rapidement cette possibilité. Elle continua son enquête en s'interessant de plus près au mot "mission". Elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. En quoi consistait-elle ? Sakura fronça les sourcils, en tentant de répondre à cette question elle s'était rappeler que l'inconnu vous voyait Sasuke et qu'il utilisait même une particule de respect ("sama") quand il s'adressait à lui. Décidément, c'en était trop pour la lycéene qui éclata, une nouvelle fois, en sanglots.

- Sakura !!! Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ?!

L'interpellée sursauta et se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur.

- Sasu ..... ke ...

- WaooOOOooo, tu te rappelles de mon prénom, je suis flatté ironisa-t-il. Mais pourrais-tu ...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase : il venait de remarquer (c'est qu'il est lent à la détente Sasu ^^) que sa compagne pleurait. Sans perdre de temps, il se précipita vers elle et la serra fort dans ses bras. Mais à son grand désarroi, elle le repoussa et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Je-je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas ...

En effet, l'Uchiwa avait l'air complètement déboussolé. Néanmoins, Sakura restait sur la défensive, elle doutait des sentiments de son bien aimé. C'est alors que le beau brun retenta sa chance, mais cette fois, sa partenaire ne se débatit pas et se laissa enlacer.

Dans la peau de Sakura :

Pourquoi faut-il que tout m'attire chez lui ? Ses bras musclés, sa voix grave, son odeur envoûtante, ses rares sourires, son teint pâle, ses yeux d'encre dans lesquels on ne peut que se perdre. Fatalement, je ne suis pas de taille à lutter. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, c'est qu'il est confortable mon Sasu ^^

Fin des pensées de Sakura

_____________________________________

Sasu : Que t'es-t-il arrivé, Sakura ?

Saku : ....

Sasu : Et c'est moi qu'es pas bavard, hein ?

Saku : ....

Sasu : Dis, tu m'écoutes ?

Saku : ....

Sasu : Grand moment de solitude ^^'

Saku : ....

Sasu : Hn

Saku : .....

Sasu : Hn

Saku : ....

Sasu : On peut jouer à ça longtemps

Saku : Hn

Sasu : Naruto va dire que je déteints sur toi

Saku : Hn

Sasu : Bref, pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, passer du stade Cromagnon à celui de femme civilisée ?

Saku : ....

Sasu :T'as regressée ^^' Bon, il vaut mieux que je te raccompagnes chez toi, il se fait tard et t'as l'air un peu ... sur le cul ^^.

Le jeune homme enroula son bras gauche autour de la taille de sa Belle et l'aida à marcher. Sakura restait blotti contre son torse, elle semblait ailleurs (loin, très loin : bon faudrait penser à redescendre sur Terre) ce qui empira son inquiétude. Voilà bien une fin de journée éprouvante songea-t-il en observant les étoiles. A croire qu'ils se sont passés le mot pour m'en faire baver un maximum. Déjà ses retrouvailles imprévues avec une certaine personne et maintenant, sa compagne, il ne sait pour quelle raison, lui en veut. Il soupira (dure journée, Ganbatte Sasu !!! ) et aperçu enfin l'appartement où logeait Sakura. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

Sasu : Vous êtes arrivée à destination Princesse ^^

Saku : Hn

Sasu : ^^' Tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler ?

Sakura baissa la tête et recula.

Sasu : Tu me fais si peu confiance ? demanda le brun quelque peu énervé.

Confiance, ce mot résonnait dans la tête de la lycéenne. Elle se tourna dos au "Prince du lycée".  
Saku : Tu as bien dit que tu m'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasu : Tu veux que je te prennes un rendez-vous chez l'ORL, à moins que ce ne soit la vieillesse la cause. Bien sûr que c'est ce que j'ai dit !!!

Saku : S'il arrivait quelque chose, tu m'en parlerais, hein ?

Sasu : Où veux-tu en venir ?

Saku : Réponds simplement à mes questions, s'il te plaît. Tu ne me cacherais rien, hein ?

- O-oui hésita le jeune garçon

- Que voulait Tsunade-sama ?

- Elle ... elle voulait s'entretenir avec mon père improvisa l'Uchiwa.

- A quel sujet ?

- Je l'ignore, ça m'intrigue, moi aussi.

- ...

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Je .... euh

- Super ! La confiance règne s'emporta Sasuke en tournant les talons.

- A-attends, je suis désolé ... je n'aurais pas dû te harceler ...

- Ecoutes Sakura, je te cache certaines choses ...parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu t'y impliques .... comprends-moi ...

- Je comprend, tu as le droit à ton intimité, à ton jardin secret, pardonnes-moi ...

Sakura poussa la porte du bâtiment pour y entrer et demanda timidement :

- Tu ne voudrais pas entrer et rester un peu ?

- Tsss, tu a récupérer l'usage de la parole, hourra. Ok, je squatte ^^

Sasuke suivit donc Sakura. Ils grimpèrent silencieusement les escaliers pour s'arrêter devant une porte. Sakura dévisagea son amour, un franc sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et toqua :

- Nii-san, c'est moi ! Et je suis pas seule.

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit sur une touffe blonde qui sauta de suite au coue de la jeune fille.

- Sakuuuu, mais où t'étais passé, bon sang ? Tu veux que j'ai une crise cardiaque et que je meurs ou quoi ???

- C'est de famille, t'as tenté d'étrangler Hitsu, je te signale.

- C'était un CALIN !!!

- J'étais juste en retard, t'emballes pas, crétin.

- Je vois pourquoi ...

Il venait de remarquer que sa soeur tenait la main d'une certaine personne. Il leva les yeux et la détailla de la tête aux pieds.  
Saku : Nii-san, je te présente MON Sasukeeee !!!

Tate : Pourquoi tu lui mets pas une pancarte "Pas touche" pendant que t'y es ?

Saku : C'est une idée

- Tss, bref alors c'est toi le fameux Sasuke ...

- Hn

- Exactement comme elle t'as décrit ^^.

Sasuke jeta un regard interrogateur à sa petite amie qui devint instantanément rouge pivoine.

- Saku parle souvent de toi, p'tit veinard

- C'est FAUX !!!

- Ah ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit : Sakura parle TOUT le temps de toi rétorqua Tate, le sourire aux lèvres.

- En-enfin bre-bref, bafouilla Sakura, co-comme le di-dirait Asuma-sensei (1) : Rentrons au lieu de rester comme des SDF dans le couloir.

Tous acquièçèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans le petit appartement. Tate en profita pour murmurer à l'oreille de Sasuke :

- Prends soin d'elle

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la touffe blonde avait déjà recommencer à taquiner sa soeur. Sasuke soupira et les rejoignit.

- J'ai une petite faim moi, pas vous ?

- Merci de te proposer Niii-sannn (2)

- Me ...

- Tu nous prévient quand c'est prêt

Tate regarda désespérément sa soeur s'éloigner en entrainant son prince dans sa chambre. Il grogna et se mit à l'ouvrage.

__________________________________

Sakura : Fais comme chez toi, mon CHERI

Sasu : Tsss, c'est vraiment une chambre de filles

Saku : C'est un compliment ?

Sasu : Prends-le comme tu veux

Saku : Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis une FILLE

Sasu : Ah bon ?

Saku : Grrr

Sasu : ^^' Gomen gomen (3), ne t'énerves pas

Saku : Lâche, tu as peur d'affronter une FILLE ?!

Sasu : Euh ...

Tate (hurlant de la cuisine) : Un macaque en furie, tu veux dire.

Saku : il va y avoir du sang

Sasu (qui commence légèrement à paniquer) : Du-du calme

Il s'assit sur le lit en soupirant et remarqua, surpris, que sa compagne était en train de s'asseoir sur lui à califourchon. Elle le poussa doucement pour qu'il s'allonge et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ils continuèrent de se bégoter un long moment. Puis Sasuke renversa avec précaution (renverser pas balancer ^^') sa chère et tendre pour la positionner à côté de lui, blotti contre son torse à moitié dénudé.

Sasu : Dis-moi en plus sur toi

Saku : Sur moi ?

Sasu : Nan sur le Pape ^^'

Saku : C'est le chef de l'Eglise catholique

Sasu : Tsss

Saku : Je te cultives, ne me remercie surtout pas

Sasu : Hn

Saku : Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

Sasu : Je ne sais pas ... comment s'est passé ton enfance euh ... tes difficultés dans le bahut ... des trucs quoi !

- Ok, mais ça va pas être très palpitant  
Sakura entama donc un long et (très, trop) détaillé discours sur sa vie au bahut et ses frères. Une heure s'écoula ainsi. Pauvre Sasuke, s'il avait su, il se serait abstenu de poser la question. Malgré cela, il écoutait attentivement (en somnolant quelques fois : maintenant en pharmacie, le nouveau somnifère ultra efficace, Sakura. Un seul comprimé vous garantit une longue et paisible nuit ; Agit en seulement 15 minutes, déconseillé pour au plus de 60 ans)

Saku : et blabla blabla ( très instructif et indispensable)

Sasu : Sakura ?

Saku : Oui mon chéri ?

Sasu : Tes parents travaillent où pour être absent aussi souvent ?

Saku : M-mes parents ?

Sasu : Hn

Saku (en essayant de ravaler ses sanglots) : Ils sont décédés

Sasu : J-je suis désolé ...

Saku : il y a 8 ans

Sasu (songeur) : 8 ans ?

Saku : Dans un accident de voitures

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent et son coeur se mit à battre au ralentis. Sakura, blotti contre lui, s'en aperçu mais préféra poursuivre :

Saku : Il pleuvait beaucoup ... d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, mes parents sont morts sur le coups et le conducteur de l'autre voiture est tombé dans le coma mais ... sa femme, elle, elle ne s'en est pas sorti ...

Sasuke, déboussolé, se dégagea violemment de Sakura et dans la foulée, chuta du lit pour attérir lourdement par terre. Il gémit de douleur :

Sasu : Aïeuuuuuuu

Saku : ç-ça va ?

Sasu : Je euh ... me demandais où était la salle bain.

Sakura resta muet un instant puis répondit :

Saku : A-au fond du couloir

Sasuke remercia vivement et se rua à l'endroit indiquer. Il pénétra dans la petite pièce carrelée, ouvrit un robinet et aspergea son visage, d'eau. Puis, il se laissa tomber à genoux en gardant les mains crispées sur le lavabo.

- Et MERDE !!! (désolé pour la grossierté mais je doute que ça en choque beaucoup) Pourquoi faut que ça de passe comme ça ?!

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

_________________________________________________

Flash back :

Inconnu : Tachez juste de rester à votre place

Sasu : Elle n'a pas changée

Fin du Flash back

____________________________________________________

Le beau brun tenta de se calmer :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ? (bonne question) Du caaaalme, zen.

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

Sasu (le regard sombre et résolu) : Tsss, alors c'est comme ça, hein ? Désolé Sakura, je n'ai pas le choix ... tu es ma mission, et j'exécute coûte que coûte mes missions.

Il se releva lentement, déserra ses poings et quitta la pièce dans un silence de mort. Il semblait avoir reprit le contôle de lui-même. Il traversait tranquillement l'étroit couloir quand il vit, devant lui une touffe blanche. Il dévisagea durement la personne qui se tenait en face de lui. Celle-ci n'était autre qu'Hitsu. Les 2 garçons s'observèrent en se lançant des regards noirs. Sasuke ricana et reprit sa marche. Lui et Hitsu se frolèrent sans même s'adresser un regard. Quand il fut devant la porte de la chambre de Sakura, Sasuke abandonna son sourire sadique pour un autre plus ... doux et chaleureux. Il rentra ensuite retrouver sa compagne, inquiète et s'alongea près d'elle. Il la rassura mais jugea nécessaire d'avouer la vérité à propos de ses parents et de l'accident ( pour les lents d'esprits : les parents de Sasuke et de Sakura sont morts dans le même accident de voiture. Donc, le petit garçon que Tate avait aperçu le soir où il était allé sur les lieux de l'accident, n'était autre que Sasuke). Ils discutèrent plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que, subitement, après avoir eut un moment d'absence, le jeune homme décide de partir prétextant que c'était l'anniversaire de son père. Sakura n'insista pas et le laissa partir sous le regard implorant de Tate qui avait préparé de tout son amour un petit festin.

_______________________________________________

Le lendemain, jour férié :

Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing 

Sakura s'éveilla, grogna et envoya valdinguer, comme à son habitude son réveil. Mais à son grand étonnement, ce n'était pas lui qui avait sonné. Dérangée par le bruit, elle se précipita dans la chambre de son frère :

Saku : Hitsuuuuuuu, je vais devenir cinglée, éteints-le !!!

Histu (en s'exécutant) : nee-san (4) désolé, je ne l'avais pas entendu

Saku : PAS entendu ? Mais ma parole t'es devenu sourd ou quoi ?

Hitsu : Je faisais un beau rêve ou ... (en murmurant pour que sa soeur n'entende pas) un cauchemars ...

Saku : alala la jeunesse. Bon, moi je vais déjeuner.

Hitsu : Attends !

Saku : quoi ?

Hitsu : à propos de ton petit copain ...

Saku : Sasuke ?

Hitsu : oui ...

Sakura : Hn ?

Hitsu : Nan, rien ... oublie.

Saku : tu es sûr ?

Hitsu : oui ...

Sakura quitta la chambre, intriguée par le comportement de son frère.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la même ambiance pesante. Le soir venu, Sakura demanda la permission à son aîné d'inviter Sasuke à dormir. Tate accepta à la condition de commander une pizza pour le repas. Le marché fut donc conclut et la lycéenne téléphona à SON amour. Forcé (sous peine de mort) celui-ci promit qu'il viendrait. Sakura, toute heureuse trottinait dans l'appartement :  
Tate : Au fait, faudra féliciter le père de TON chéri.

Saku : Hein ?

Tate : Bah oui ! T'es pas au courant ?

Saku : De quoi ????

Tate : Il est à la tête d'une des plus grandes entreprises internationale de vente de matériels médicale et ...

Saku : Ah oui ?

Tate : ET son entreprise vient de fusionner avec un grand groupe américain.

Saku : Quand ?

Tate : Dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui, à Los Angeles

Saku (troublée) : Hier soir ?

Tate : C'est ça, hier soir. Il y a un problème ?

Saku : Pourtant ... il-il m'avait dit qu'il ren-rentrait pour son-son anniversaire ...

Tate : ?

Saku : Nan ... oublie

Sakura abandonna son frère pour aller s'affaler sur le canapé à côté d'un Hitsu en transe devant Naruto (à la Télévision).

_________________________________________

Plusieurs heures plus tard :

Ding Dang Dong

Tate : Saku, ton Prince est venu ^^ Tu veux casser la croûte avant de libérer ta princesse du donjon ?

Sasuke esquissa un léger sourire. Il paraissait préoccupé mais surtout, exténué.

Tate : Et bah ! T'as vraiment essuyer des blizzards et des déserts pour venir sauver le Flamand Rose ou quoi ?

- Le dragon était coriace plaisanta Sasuke sur un ton qui trahissait sa fatigue.

Tate : T'as du lui foutre la peur de sa vie à ce dragon vu la gueule que tu tu tires ^^ J'adore ton maquillage (louchant sur les cernes du jeune homme)

Sasu : Je suis un peu fatigué

- Merci, on s'en doutait vraiment pas s'écria Sakura qui venait des les rejoindre.

Elle enlassa son "Prince" et lui susurra des mots doux à l'oreille. Mais elle les prononça dans le vide car son cher et tendre était bien trop occupé à fixé méchamment le gamin (Hitsu) accoudé à un mur en face de lui. Ils entamèrent, une nouvelle fois, une guerre de regards que Tate et sa soeur ne remarquèrent pas. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi. Puis Sakura entraina son bien aimé dans sa chambre, comme la veille. Sasuke comprenant que sa compagne était inquiète décida de passer à l'acte.  
Il la poussa délicatement sur le lit, s'installa sur elle et commença à la couvrir de baisers brûlants. Il passa progressivement de sa bouche à son coue puis à sa poitrine. Sakura, quand à elle, se faisait violence pour atténuer ses gémissements de plaisirs. Cependant, comme la veille, le beau brun eut soudainement un moment d'absence. Sakura le supplia de continuer mais ce fut en vain. Il se releva et susura à l'oreille de sa dulcinée :

Sasu : Désolé ma chérie, on remet ça à plus tard, ok ?

Saku : Pourquoi ? C'était bien pourtant ...

Sasu : Je crois que j'ai oublié de fermer le gaz chez moi.

Saku (en hurlant de colère) : L-le-le-le-le GAZ ???!!!!! Tu n'as qu'à téléphoner !

Sasu : Il n'y a personne chez moi.

Saku : Tu reviens après, hein ?

Sasu : Je euh .... je ne sais pas.

Saku : Je ne te demandais pas ton avis, c'est un ORDRE.

Sasu : Je suis fatigué, mais demain, je te promet qu'on ne sera pas interrompu.

Sakura resta muet mais son silence en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Elle raccompagna son "Prince" à la porte et à peine 10 secondes après qu'il soit parti, elle cria qu'elle allait prendre un bain et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Etrangement, elle enfila rapidement ses chaussures avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Vous l'aurez comprit (en tout cas, je l'espère), elle ne s'apprêtait pas à prendre un bain mais la poudre d'escampette. En effet, elle sauta silencieusement de sa fenêtre et courut à la poursuite de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Hitsu observait tranquillement les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel obscur. Il sentait une légère brise lui caresser le visage. Il semblait perdu dans de funestes pensées. Il prit une profonde inspiration et partit sur les traces de sa soeur.

__________________________________

Tate lavait avec acharnement une assiette, ne se rendant pas compte que cette-dernière était d'une blancheur impeccable.

- C'était inéluctable, hein ? songea-t-il tout haut.

_____________________________________

Sakura courait toujours à en perdre haleine, s'écorchant les jambes avec les branches acérées de certains arbres. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, celui-ci s'accentua quand elle entendit, détruisant le silence angoissant de la nuit, des plaintes à vous glacer le sang. Elle continuait malgré tout, la peur au ventre. Elle stoppa enfin sa course à l'endroit d'où provenaient les plaintes et se cacha dans un arbre pour observer la scène. Après quelques instants, elle changea de position pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait ... Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ce geste car, ce qu'elle découvrit ce soir-là, elle ne l'aurais imaginé, même dans ses pires cauchemars.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : La mince frontière entre le Bien et le Mal**

Devant elle se tenait, debout, stoïque, un jeune homme aux traits fins, aux cheveux d'ébènes et aux yeux d'encre, vêtu d'un pantalon moulant en cuir noir et d'un débardeur assorti. Sur l'un de ses bras était tatoué, dans le style gothique, une épée au fourreau noir, entourée d'un fin serpent tacheté. Au prolongement de ce bras, une main serrant fermement un splendide katana dont la fine lame aiguisée était ensanglantée. Il s'échappait du garçon une aura meurtrière qui fit frissonner chaque parcelle du corps de Sakura. Celle-ci, terrorisée, ne pouvait détourner son regard du cadavre qui gisait dans une mare de sang aux pieds du beau brun. Elle plaça instinctivement les paumes de ses mains tremblantes sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Seule avec elle-même, elle tentait de se persuader qu'elle était victime d'un affreux cauchemar. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le visage impassible du ténébreux et celui livide de l'homme à ses pieds. Perdue dans ses songes, elle ne remarqua pas que la branche sur laquelle elle était perchée cédait progressivement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle atterrissait déjà au sol avec l'agilité et la souplesse légendaire d'un sac à patates.

- Aïeuuuu gémit-elle bruyamment

Après avoir poussé cet indispensable cri de douleur, elle tata méthodiquement son corps, histoire de vérifier si rien ne manquait, puis elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard sinistre du garçon. Celui-ci s'approchait lentement d'elle.

- Sa ... su-suke déglutit le jeune fille aux yeux de jade, tout en trainant son corps meurtri pour s'éloigner de lui.

Ce-dernier, imperturbable, continuait son chemin sans changer d'allure.

- Sasuke, hein ? souffla-t-il d'un ton à faire frémir de peur Dracula.

Ce qui fit évidemment tressaillir la lycéenne.

- Non ... tu n'es-es pas ... articula-t-elle difficilement

- Je suis un envoyé du Diable

- KoooooAAAAA ???!

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire en observant la mine décomposée de son interlocutrice. Il s'arrêta de marcher et plongea profondément son regard dans celui de Sakura qui fut inéluctablement submergée par son intensité.

- Ta naïveté me va droit au coeur, ricana-t-il. Crois-tu sérieusement ce que j'ai dit ? ... mwahaha (à chacun son rire, hein ?) ... Alors, à ton avis, qui suis-je ?

- Sasu ... nan, c'est-c'est impo-possible, tu tu n'es pas ... bégaya Sakura en essayant d'échapper à l'emprise du brun.

- Tu m'amuses beaucoup, tu sais ?

- Qui qui es-tu ? Sasuke ?

- Qui sait ... ?

- Qui es-tutu ?

- Mais ton entêtement commence à m'agacer. Je te déconseille de jouer avec mes nerfs, ils sont fatigués. Et ma patience est des plus limitées en ce moment.

- Qui es-es-tu ?

- Tsss, je ne suis personne ... un vulgaire pion, ça te vas ?!

En prononçant cette dernière phrase, le ton du garçon avait changé. Il semblait avoir soudainement perdu son assurance et son arrogance du début. Il avait baissé la tête et légèrement courbé son dos.

- Je ... euh, tenta l'adolescente, un peu déboussolée par le changement d'attitude du ténébreux.

- Chuut, ne t'inquiètes pas susurra-t-il sensuellement, sois-sage et je ne te ferais rien.

Puis il avança rapidement en direction de la jeune fille et s'agenouilla devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je ... ne comprend rien murmura-t-elle.

- Comprendre ? soupira le garçon en caressant tendrement la joue gauche de la lycéenne. Je ne t'en demande pas tant.

- Sa ... su ... ke

- Considères qu'il est mort il y a 8 ans.

Il enleva sa main du visage de la Rose en oubliant le signification du mot "délicatesse" (bon, il lui a pas foutu une gifle non plus). Pendant ce temps, le ciel s'était brusquement assombrit (magie magie) : d'épais nuages l'avaient envahis, provoquant la disparition des fins rayons blanchâtres de la Reine de la Nuit (la Lune). Un vent farouche s'était levé et faisait tournoyé majestueusement les feuilles des arbres dans les airs. Cependant, rien de tout cela n'interférait dans les agissements de nos 2 héros qui restaient muets depuis un moment. L'un observait tristement l'horizon, l'autre le fixait avec crainte. Le silence irritant qui s'éternisait rendait l'atmosphère invivable. C'est alors que Sakura prit la parole :

- Pour-pourquoi sasu ... ke ? bafouilla-t-elle, la voix enrouée par les sanglots qu'elle ravalait péniblement.

- Bonne question, ironisa (c'est pas trop le moment) mélancoliquement l'Uchiwa.

- ...

- Je pense que ... j'ai été dépassé ... tout c'est passé si vite ...

- Tout, c'est-à-dire ?

- Tout ... tout est de sa faute à LUI !

- Qui t'as fait du mal ? s'inquiéta Sakura.

- Je le HAIS !!!

- Sasuke, qui ???

- (raté pas Itachi ^^) L'amour !!!

Sasuke se retourna et braqua son regard emplit de haine et de chagrin sur la pauvre Sakura qui se sentit ... "un peu seule au monde"

- Le ... le soir de l'accident reprit-il, j'ai eu l'impression que mon monde entier s'était écroulé.

- Sasu ...

- Au début, j'ai voulu croire que ... je cauchemardais ... que j'allais me réveiller et voir le sourire radieux de ma mère, en train de préparer des tartines et mon père, comme d'habitude, la tête dans le cul (pardonnez-moi cette expression très légèrement beaucoup vulgaire ^^) et le nez presque collé à son journal.

- Moi aussi, j'ai ressenti ça.

- Toi AUSSI ?! s'emporta le jeune homme. Te fous pas de moi !!! Toi, tu avais tes frères, MOI, j'ai pas eu cette chance. Cette nuit-là, j'ai tout perdu. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de se réveiller seul, ... de prendre son petit déjeuner avec pour unique compagnon une chaise ... vide, ... de vivre dans une maison immense mais ... calme, trop calme. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de souffrir à la simple vue d'une vulgaire lampe ... tout ces souvenirs qui refont surface ... TU NE SAIS RIEN DE CELA !!!

Tous les matins sans exception, j'ai prié, prié et encore prié pour que mon père revienne, qu'il sorte du coma. Il était la seule chose qu'il me restait. Mais ... j'avais beau supplié Dieu de toute mon âme, rien ne changeait. Au contraire ... l'état de mon père empirait chaque jour un peu plus. Si bien que les médecins , convaincus qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, ont émit l'hypothèse qu'il valait mieux le laisser mourir plutôt que de continuer à s'acharner. Quand j'ai appris la nouvelle, personne n'est venu me consoler, me serrer dans ses bras, j'étais seul. Dieu n'existe pas Sakura, ou s'il existe, ...alors c'est une ordure de première ...

- Mais ... pourtant, ton père est sor-sorti du coma.

- En effet.

- Co-comment ?

- ... Un soir, environ 2 mois après l'accident, alors que j'avais perdu toute foie en la vie, j'ai entendu sa voix ... comme un murmure oppressant, elle parlait dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas ... c'était du chinois (c'est une expression, la voix ne parlait pas en chinois ^^'). Le matin, elle s'arrêtait mais chaque nuit, elle recommençait. Et puis ... quelques jours plus tard, elle est apparue devant moi, cette chose recouverte d'une sorte de cape de brume noirâtre. Je me sentais écrasé par sa puissance. Tu aurais dû la voir, Sakura, elle était si impressionnante, si attirante et si repoussante à la fois. Et puis, ces murmures, ils sont devenus soudainement compréhensibles. C'est cette nuit-là, Sakura, que ma vie a basculée. J'ai franchi la mince frontière entre le Bien et le Mal.

- Hein ?

- La chose s'est présentée à moi sous le nom de Méphistos. Jolie nom, n'est-ce pas ? (hum ... ça reste à prouver) Et puis, je ne sais trop par quel moyen, elle a commencé à remonter le temps. J'ai revu des épisodes de mon passé dont, bien sûr, l'accident. Après cela ...

- Oui ?

- Elle m'a fait une proposition

- Quelle genre ?

- Le genre qui ne se refuse pas.

- ça m'aide pas beaucoup -_-'

- Elle pouvait sortir mon père du coma, mais rien n'est gratuit, ... en contre partie, je devais abandonner mon humanité et lui offrir tout mon être, mon corps comme mon âme. Je suis devenu son outil.

- C'est ça, les missions ?

- Ta perspicacité m'impressionne, Sakura. Une carrière de GRAND détective t'attend. Mais bref ... en échange des soins pour mon père, je dois, en effet, exécuter des missions.

- Et si tu en rate une ?

- Tu as tout compris. Je suis pieds et poings liés. Ce père que je chérissait tant est devenu une cage pour moi.

- Mais-mais alors ... moi ... je suis quoi dans l'histoire ? sanglota Sakura. je suis ta mission, ta cible comme l'homme à tes pieds ?

- Non ..., tu es l'appât.

Au même moment, un bruit provenant d'arbustes retentit. Sakura écarquilla les yeux et ceux de Sasuke reprirent leur expression neutre. Une personne venait de se dégager des buissons !!!


	6. Chapter 6 : Pacte

**Chapitre 6 : Pacte**

A l'entente du bruissement, Sakura fit volte face et scruta avec appréhension les arbustes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et sa bouche adopta la pause "_gobage de mouche_" alors que la personne se dégageait, non sans mal, de la prison végétale. Le ténébreux, resté en retrait, se recomposa un visage grave et dévisagea d'un mauvais oeil le nouvel arrivant.

- Hi-hi ... tsu murmura, déstabilisée, la jeune fille.

Les regards des lycéens étaient en effet posés sur un garçonnet aux cheveux argentés, vêtu d'un kimono ébène, de chaussettes hautes blanches protégées de la crasse du sol par de fines tongues marron claires. Ses yeux azurs fixaient intensément l'Uchiwa. Il décrocha, dans un mouvement lent son katana, attaché dans son dos et le pointa en direction de Sasuke. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le visage angélique de celui-ci. Las d'attendre, il s'avança vers Sakura tandis que son adversaire disparaissait un court instant puis réapparaissait devant Sakura, faisant office de bouclier. Le lycéen stoppa son geste et leva le visage, inconscient du danger, en direction du ciel. Quelques gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent sur son visage pâle et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il soupira, il n'aimait pas combattre sous la pluie.

Il se positionna, blasé. Il recula sa jambe gauche et plia sa jambe droite de la même façon que les coureurs impatients à la ligne de départ. Il tendit son bras droit à la verticale et serra fermement son katana. Comprenant les intentions de son vis-à-vis, Hitsu fit signe à sa soeur de partir, dégaina son arme et se positionna lui aussi. Sakura observa, impuissante ses proches s'élancer l'un vers l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux et entendit un bruit de fracas.

Les lames se frôlèrent mais aucune n'infligea de blessure corporelle.

Sasuke tenta de "balayer" les jambes d'Hitsu pour le faire tomber à terre mais échoua. Il enchaîna avec une série de coups de poings, tous esquiver de justesse par son adversaire. Ce-dernier riposta et tenta de décapiter le taciturne. Sasuke se baissa et évita le katana mais fut égratigner à la joue droite. Il émit un bref gémissement avant d'enfoncer son coude dans le ventre du gamin. Encaissant le choc, la "demi-portion" cracha une petite quantité de sang puis exécuta quelques pirouettes suivit d'un long enchaînement de coups de pieds. Cependant, il devait rester dans la position, le plus souvent, du poirier, ce qui laissait la possibilité à Sasuke de frapper un point sensible de son anatomie. La lame d'Hitsu effleura l'une des côté du "frigidaire de Konoha" déchirant par la même occasion le débardeur du jeune homme.

De son côté, Sakura souffrait le martyr, son corps tout entier était sujet à de violents tremblements. Ses jambes finirent par céder faisant ainsi tomber lourdement à terre la jeune fille. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Prit de panique en voyant le sabre aiguisé de Sasuke se rapprocher de la poitrine gauche de son frère, elle serra les poings et, avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient, elle hurla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- StooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOP !!

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en entendant cet appel de détresse. Des frissons parcoururent le corps de Hitsu alors que le taciturne, en face de lui, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

- Pitié murmura la lycéenne entre deux sanglots

Le coeur de son cadet manqua un battement et se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, il tentait de garder un visage grave, ne voulant sous aucun prétexte montrer ses faiblesses à son adversaire.

- Expliquez-mo-moi sanglota-t-elle en relevant le visage pour regarder les hommes de sa vie

- Nee-chan marmonna le bambin d'une voix quasi inaudible

- EXPLIQUEZ-MOI ! s'égosilla la Rose

- ...

- La seule chose que tu dois savoir, Sakura, c'est que nous sommes ennemis et que l'un de nous devra passer l'arme à gauche ce soir expliqua calmement Ice-man, premier du nom.

-Mais-mais pour-pourquoi ? interrogea d'une voix aigu la Rose.

- Parce que nous sommes ennemis ! S'emporta l'Uchiwa

- Ennemi ? Répéta stupéfaite la fleur.

- Oui répondirent en choeur les deux garçons

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ainsi Sakura souffla Hitsu

- NON !

- Sakura murmura Hitsu. Si je t'explique, ... tu rentrera sans interférer plus dans nos affaires ?

Sakura resta bouche ouverte un cours laps de temps, cet ultimatum la troublait. Mais qu'importe la curiosité l'emporta.

- Oui

- Bien soupira le Brun.

- Moi et Sasuke sommes semblables Sakura ... commença l'Argenté

- Quoi ?

- Moi aussi j'ai conclu un pacte et ai vendu mon être, mais ...

- Nous ne l'avons pas vendu au même seigneur le coupa le Brun.

- C'est exact. Pour faire simple poursuivit Hitsu. Il existe plusieurs clans, ils sont en constante guerre pour étendre leur domination et sont dirigés par des Seigneurs.

- Seuls les Seigneurs peuvent proposer des pactes continua Sasuke, ainsi nous n'obéissons qu'à notre seigneur .... Mon travail, en tant que sujet dans le monde des vivants est d'exterminer les sujets des autres seigneurs.

- Il en va de même pour moi compléta Hitsu

- Je ... suis ... tenta Sakura, déboussolée par ses troublantes révélations

- C'est assez complexe, je te l'accorde compatis son frère.

Un ange passe ...

Un deuxième ange passe

Toute la famille angélique passe

Soudain, une question germa dans l'esprit de la lycéenne.

- Demo ... pourquoi ... pourquoi as-tu conclu ce pacte Hitsu ?

Il y eu un silence pesant avant qu'Hitsu ne décide répondre à la question

- Alors tu ne t'en rappelle pas ? murmura sombrement Hitsu avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa soeur.

**5 mois **pour écrire un chapitre ? Gomen gomen, j'ai pas du tout assuré ce coups-ci ^^

Pour me faire pardonner, le prochain chapitre sera posté dans très peu de temps.

**Prochainement : que ma volonté soit faite**

_- Si tu crois que nous avons le choix ..._

_Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute !_


	7. Chapter 7 : Une nuit de Pluie

_**Titre de la fiction : **Une Nuit de pluie_

_**Genre : **Surnaturel, Humour, Romance et Tragédie_

**Disclaimer : **Personnages de Naruto, Bleach et Mai Hime **A Kimiko-tan : **Déjà, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Pour répondre à tes questions : concernant Sakura, la réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre et pour Hitsu, non je ne pensais pas à un personnage de Death Note, mais **Hitsugaya Toshiro** de Bleach.

**Chapitre 7 : Inéluctable**

- Alors tu ne t'en rappelles pas ? murmura sombrement Hitsu avant de plonger ses yeux abysses dans ceux de sa soeur.  
- De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ? Demanda inquiète Sakura tout en soutenant le regard intense de son jeune frère.  
Celui-ci baissa la tête après quelques secondes, contemplant les filets d'eau qui ruisselaient sur le sol boueux. Il semblait perdu dans de sinistres souvenirs, une expression morne peinte sur le visage. Il resta ainsi un long moment, plongé dans un douloureux passé, ressassant encore et encore les évènements qui hantaient chacune de ses nuits. Puis, prenant conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il releva péniblement les yeux, émettant un bref gémissement lorsque ces-derniers croisèrent ceux de jade de la Rose.  
- C'était ... il y a longtemps ... hésita-t-il ... un soir d'orage ...

**Flash Back : 8 ans auparavant**

Tate était avachi sur le canapé écarlate du salon, le regard fixé sur un spider-man ventouse accroché au plafond blanchâtre au dessus de sa tête. Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'annoncer le décès de ses parents à ses cadets. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que l'accident s'était produit et ses deux « rase-mottes adorés » s'impatientaient un peu plus chaque jour.  
!!! beugla une voix féminine.  
L'interpellé détourna ses yeux du sublime spider-man en soupirant et les posa sur deux touffes de cheveux roses et blancs.  
- Quoi ? Pesta-il  
- Dis Dis nii-chan, quand est-ce que maman et papounet rentrent ? Questionna la gamine aux cheveux roses.  
Le coeur du blond se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine et des larmes menacèrent de couler. Il les retint difficilement et étouffa un petit cri.  
- Je ... je l'ignore, répondit-il honteusement.  
Les deux bambins semblèrent déçus de cette réponse, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil vif de leur aîné. Après mûres réflexions, il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur et fit signe à ses cadets de venir s'asseoir sur la moquette, face à lui. Il les dévisagea un court instant, puis se résigna à commencer :  
- Je ... en fait ... souffla-t-il ... papa et maman ... sont ... enfin ils ... ne rentreront pas ...  
- Jusqu'à quand ? Répliqua instantanément le plus jeune.  
- Non, Histu ... ils ne rentreront jamais, expliqua le blondinet en détachant chaque syllabe du dernier mot.  
Les cadets arborèrent une mine perplexe, ne semblant pas comprendre les paroles de leur frère.  
- Hitsu ... Sakura ... Papa et maman ... ont eu un accident de voiture ... ils sont morts ... articula-t-il en laissant échapper un sanglot. Ils ne rentreront jamais .... jamais ... jamais ! ...  
Tate scrutait minutieusement ses cadets, appréhendant leurs réactions. Hitsu lorgnait sur ses mains, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Sakura haletait bruyamment en serrant sa poitrine gauche. Son corps se mit à trembler et une cascade de larmes glissa le long de ses joues. Brusquement, elle se releva et partit en courant malgré les suppliques de ses frères. Elle ouvrit sauvagement la porte menant à la rue et continua sa course en accélérant. Il y eu un bruit strident de pneus qui crissent et ... à peine quelques secondes après, le corps de la jeune fille était étalé dans une mare de sang sur la chaussée glaciale.  
**Fin du Flash Back**

- J'ai été renversée ?! S'écria stupéfaite Sakura alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait l'échine.  
- Oui ... quand je t'ai rejoins ... tu étais là ... allongée ... tu couinais en te tortillant de douleur ... tu ne cessais d'appeler papa et maman alors que respirer te faisais atrocement souffrir ... chaque bouffée t'arrachait un gémissement ... Tate est rentré en trombe à la maison pour téléphoner aux urgences ... le temps passait mais il n'y avait aucun signe de l'ambulance ... alors que toi ... tu agonisais péniblement .... je ne savais pas quoi faire ... je me sentais impuissant ... inutile ... alors j'ai prié Dieu... je l'ai supplié ... tu m'as demandé où j'étais ... tu ne voyais plus ... tes yeux se voilaient ... j'avais si peur ... et puis ... elle est apparue ... cette entité emmitouflée dans un long manteau bleu nuit à capuche ... elle s'est agenouillée devant moi et m'a demandé " Pourquoi pleures tu petit garçon ?" Sa voix était féminine ... chaude et accueillante ... je t'ai regardé et elle a compris ... elle ... elle a affirmé qu'elle avait le pouvoir nécessaire pour te sauver ... qu'il suffisait d'un mot de ma part pour que tu puisses vivre ... alors ... alors ... je ne voulais pas te perdre ... non ... tout mais pas ça ...  
- Mon Dieu, murmura Sakura, choquée par cette révélation.  
- Je ... je ... j'avais peur de te perdre toi aussi ...  
La lycéenne baissa les yeux, tentant de faire le vide en elle.  
- Bien ! S'exclama l'Uchiwa, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici, tu sais tout maintenant alors ... dégage !  
Sakura ne bougeait pas d'un poil.  
- Sakura ... la supplia Hitsu ... s'il te plaît ...  
- Non ... pas ça ... je ne veux pas ...  
- Ca va Sakura ? T'as pas l'impression de gêner là ? Ironisa le ténébreux Prince du lycée Tu ne veux pas non plus que j'aille te chercher un mouchoir et un chocolat chaud ?  
- Je veux juste ... que ... vous ... vous  
- Articule !  
- Je ne veux pas vous perdre !  
- Encore plus irréalisable que si tu me demandais d'aller te chercher un diabolo fraise glacé en plein désert ! Cracha le brun.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Sakura, murmura Hitsu.

- Es-tu stupide au point de croire qu'on ait le choix ?! S'emporta le brun.  
- On a toujours le choix !  
- Ce que tu peut-être têtue ! Souffla Sasuke. L'un de nous doit passer l'arme à gauche ce soir ... j'aurais voulu qu'il en soit autrement mais c'est inéluctable ...  
- MAIS ! Tenta de répliquer la Rose  
-Il n'y a pas de « mais » Sakura .... ce que cet idiot essaye de t'expliquer maladroitement c'est que ... pour te protéger, il faut que je le tue, et s'il veut que son père vive ... je dois mourir !  
- N ... non ... pas ça ...  
- Je ne veux pas te perdre Sakura ... tu vas peut-être me haïr mais au moins, tu sera vivante ... c'est le plus important articula Hitsu.  
- Non ...  
- Si nous décidons de ne pas nous battre, nous vivrons encore mais ... la coupa l'Uchiwa  
- Toi et son père ... vous ... vous mourrez continua l'Argenté.  
- On a pas le droit de faire un faux pas et encore moins de refuser d'exécuter une mission ...  
- Maintenant, dégage Sakura ! Hurla Sasuke en préparant son katana pour attaquer Hitsu.  
- Sas ... HITSU !  
Le jeune garçon venait lui aussi de pointer son arme en direction du beau brun.  
- Finissons-en ! Brailla le Prince du lycée  
La bataille reprit de plus belle entre les deux sujets. Aucun d'eux ne retenait ses coups, malgré les suppliques répétées de Sakura. Les lames s'entrechoquaient violemment dans un bruit assourdissant, découpant la chair, lacérant les torses, transperçant les membres. Hitsu gémit de douleur et cracha une giclée de sang alors que son ennemi bougeait son katana dans sa côte gauche. Le temps s'écoula lentement pour la fleur de cerisier à genoux au sol. Elle avait beau hurler sa détresse, profiler des menaces, rien n'arrêtait la confrontation entre les hommes de sa vie. Son cadet tenta de percer la défense de son opposant, pour cela il lui expédia son pied dans les côtes mais Sasuke le para grâce à son épée qu'il utilisa comme bouclier. Le bambin profita de se geste pour le désarmer, il extirpa, à l'aide de sa propre arme, le katana des mains de son adversaire. La lame fut éjectée en direction de la lycéenne, qui pétrifiée n'esquissait aucun geste pour se protéger.


	8. Chapter 8 : Ceux qui nous sont chers

_**Titre de la fiction : **Une Nuit de pluie_

_**Genre : **Surnaturel, Humour, Romance et Tragédie_

**Disclaimer : **Personnages de Naruto, Bleach et Mai Hime

**Chapitre 8 : Protéger ceux qui nous sont chers**

_La lame fut éjectée en direction de la lycéenne qui, pétrifiée, n'esquissait aucun geste pour se protéger._

Les voix stridentes de Sasuke et d'Hitsu retentirent en vain, la jeune fille avait perdu le contrôle de son corps.

Elle mirait, impuissante, la lame sanguinolente qui se rapprochait rapidement d'elle. Quelques larmes perlèrent une dernière fois au coin de ses yeux, avant que ceux-ci ne se ferment, résignés.

Elle attendit, anxieuse, l'impact final mais celui-ci ne se produisit pas.

Après quelques interminables secondes, un faible gémissement de douleur résonna , faisant rouvrir instantanément les deux perles de jade.

Ils s'écarquillèrent brutalement tandis qu'un cri aigu s'échappait de sa bouche.

Tate était là, devant elle, souriant tendrement alors qu'une traîné de sang commençait à s'écouler de ses fines lèvres. Le regard déboussolé de Sakura parcourut progressivement le corps de son aîné jusqu'à se poser au milieu de son torse, transpercé par le katana.

Un liquide pourpre en dégoulinait abondamment, se mélangeant à l'eau de pluie pour ruisseler sur ses habits déchirés. Après quelques instants, le blondinet se laissa lourdement tomber à genoux sur le sol boueux, ne cessant d'observer intensément sa soeur pour la rassurer. Il sentait pourtant la fin proche, ses yeux se voilaient. Si bien qu'il ne pu, bientôt, plus que distinguer les contours d'une fine silhouette.

hurla désespérément Histu.

Il se précipita sur son frère qui basculait en avant et le retint dans ses bras, s'évertuant à ne pas aggraver la blessure déjà profonde. De son côté, Sakura se traînait lamentablement jusqu'aux deux garçons.

- Nii-san murmura-t-elle.

Je .... Sakura ... Hitsu ...

Tais-toi ... ano BAKA ! Ordonna vivement la Rose. Parler te fatigues !

Sakura ...

Mais TAIS-TOOOIIIII ! S'égosilla la jeune fille en plaquant ses mains tremblantes sur la blessure béante, espérant vainement stopper ainsi l'hémorragie qui entraînait lentement son frère vers la mort.

La pluie s'abattait sur les corps endoloris des adolescents, lavant le liquide rouge écarlate qui maculait leurs membres.

Sakura ... reprit calmement l'aîné, en retirant délicatement les mains de sa soeur de son torse, les pressant de ses longs doigts fins pour la rassurer un tant soit peu.

LA FERME !!! Sanglota la Rose en secouant sa tête pour chasser les funestes pensées qui assaillaient son esprit.

Tate cracha, non sans douleur, une giclée de sang, s'étouffant à moitié avec, alors que ses cadets sentirent leur coeur se serrer douloureusement dans leur poitrine.

Tate ... souffla Hitsu en posant un regard suppliant sur son frère.

Pardonnez-moi chuchota le blondinet.

Pourquoi dis-tu des choses aussi ... insensées ? L'interrogea, surpris le contracteur du pacte.

Je ne crois pas au miracle ... Hitsu murmura d'une voix quasi inaudible le blessé.

Hitsu le dévisagea en écarquillant les yeux.

Je ... je ...bégaya-t-il sous le coups de la surprise

Ce ... ce n'était pas à toi de te sacrifier p'tit frère ...

Une quinte de toux violente s'empara du jeune homme, l'affaiblissant un peu plus. Il aurait voulu tout leur expliquer, leur demander pardon mais il sentait la fin trop proche. Il détailla une dernière fois ces deux êtres qu'il chérissait tant et releva les coins de sa bouche pour former un sourire ... un magnifique sourire ... certainement le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais arboré ... chaleureux .... tendre ... rassurant ... apaisé ... Malgré la peur qui saisissait ses entrailles, il restait confiant. Son coeur se contracta dans un ultime mouvement puis ... plus rien.

Non .... non ...nan ...non ... répéta en boucle la jeune fille en secouant le corps inanimé.

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN !! TATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!! REVIEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNSSS ! Hurla-t-elle en s'accrochant désespérément au corps . Je t'en supplie ... nous laisse-pas ... grand frère ... murmura-t-elle dans une dernière supplique.

Tate ... souffla Hitsu, ne semblant pas croire ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Il entendait les sanglots de sa soeur, ses cris désespérés, ses larmes qui percutaient le cadavre. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'une expression de démence se dessinait sur son visage d'ange. Il se retourna brusquement et toisa d'un regard fou le brun qui était resté en retrait.

TU VAS PAYER ORDUUUUURE ! Hurla-t-il en récupérant d'un mouvement souple son katana.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas de sa soeur alors que son adversaire se remettait, silencieusement, en position. Il ne voulait pas ce qu'il venait de se produire, leur frère n'avait rien à voir dans cette affaire. Mais au moins, pensa-t-il, ainsi il ne reculera plus, c'est maintenant que tout va se jouer.

Hitsu ... appela la lycéenne .. arrête ! J't en supplie .. Hitsu ...

Hitsu ne sembla pas entendre ses paroles, sa raison avait disparu pour laisser place à la haine et à la soif de vengeance. Il composa quelques signes, faisant apparaître autour de lui un immense dragon de glace contrôlé par son katana, ce-dernier pointé sur Sasuke. Le Brun laissa son arme percuter bruyamment le sol alors qu'il se courba tel un coureur sur la ligne de départ, un bras tendu vers le bas. Il commença à s'échapper de celui-ci une lueur bleutée, accompagnée d'un bruit assourdissant rappelant les piaillement de milles oiseaux.

Les deux adversaires s'observèrent durement puis s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre pour une ultime attaque. Dans sa course folle, Sasuke détourna son visage en direction de Sakura et lui sourit tendrement en remuant doucement les lèvres « Je t'aime ». Puis il se re-concentra et percuta le corps de son opposant dans un vacarme tonitruant alors qu'un flash de lumière aveuglant déchirait la nuit ...

_L'espoir, une lueur qui s'éteint dans les ténèbres ..._

_Prochainement : I need Hope _


	9. Chapter 9 : I Need Hope

_**Titre de la fiction : **Une Nuit de pluie_

_**Genre : **Surnaturel, Humour, Romance et Tragédie_

**Disclaimer : **Personnages de Naruto, Bleach et Mai Hime

_Les deux adversaires s'observèrent durement, puis s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre pour une ultime attaque. Dans sa course folle, Sasuke détourna son visage en direction de Sakura et lui sourit tendrement en remuant doucement les lèvres « Je t'aime ». Puis il se re-concentra et percuta le corps de son opposant dans un vacarme tonitruant alors qu'un flash de lumière aveuglant déchirait la nuit ... _

* * *

Chapitre 9 : I need Hope

Poussières ....  
Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, enlevant ainsi la fine couche de poussière qui reposait paresseusement sur ses longs cils. Puis, elle tenta de se relever mais une vive douleur l'en empêcha. Tout son corps lui faisait atrocement mal, de la pointe de ses orteils meurtris aux racines de ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle reposa doucement sa tête sur le sol craquelé et se concentra sur sa respiration difficile. L'air pur semblait avoir déserté l'endroit, au profit d'un épais nuage de poussières asphyxiant. La jeune fille toussa quelques instants, ravageant sa trachée asséchée. Puis elle prit appui sur son coude endolori pour soulever son corps brisé et s'asseoir, les jambes repliées autour de ses hanches. Elle mira silencieusement l'horizon, essayant de ses rappeler les évènements de la veille.  
Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, une larme s'échappa de l'un de ses yeux, lacéra sa joue, éventra son menton, érafla le haut de son cou, pour enfin délaisser ce corps brisé et venir s'écraser lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux. Une autre suivit le même trajet, puis encore une et encore une, ainsi jusqu'à ce que son visage en soit maculé. Elle n'avait donc pas été la proie d'un effroyable cauchemar, mais la victime d'une réalité cauchemardesque. Ses gémissements déchirèrent le silence funèbre qui s'était installé depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Les premiers rayons du soleil transpercèrent l'épais nuage de poussière, pour éclairer faiblement le terrain dévasté qui entourait la lycéenne. Celle-ci émergea de ses sinistres pensées, sentant une douce chaleur caresser sa peau. Elle délaissa le sol du regard et le porta sur le champ de bataille qui l'encerclait. Des arbres morts jonchaient sur le sol fissuré, l'herbe avait disparue, emportée par le souffle de l'explosion, tout comme les fleurs et les trèfles qui agrémentaient encore, il y a peu de temps la prairie. Sakura renifla péniblement et se releva en grimaçant de douleur. Elle se stabilisa sur ses deux pieds, et rechercha activement des yeux son frère et son amour.

Mais rien ... juste de la poussière et des cadavres de végétation ... pas l'ombre d'un corps. Elle avança prudemment, évitant les racines acérées et les cailloux pointus. Après une dizaine de minutes de recherche infernale, la jeune fille repéra, au loin, deux masses étendues au sol.  
Son coeur se serrait dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle se rapprochait à petit pas de l'endroit. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres des masses, reconnaissant, malgré les blessures, le sang coagulé et les cendres, la petite silhouette de son frère et celle svelte de Sasuke. Elle ferma les yeux et mordit sauvagement sa lèvre inférieure en étouffant un sanglot. Son corps se courba et ses bras vinrent enlacer sa taille.

Après un court laps de temps, elle partit rejoindre, une bonne fois pour toute, ses deux hommes, et se laissa tomber lourdement au sol, entre eux. Elle caressa tendrement le visage noircit de Hitsu et déposa ses lèvres sur son front. Puis elle se pencha sur le beau brun et souffla quelques mots à son oreille, avant d'embrasser chastement ses lèvres. Elles étaient froides ... le baiser avait un goût métallique, celui du sang. Elle décala son visage et contempla une dernière fois le visage pâle et apaisé de son amour. Elle s'allongea ensuite entre les deux garçons et se laissa emporter par Morphée dans le royaume des rêves. Un royaume sans doute plus doux et agréable que l'enfer de la réalité ...

* * *

Ses paupières ont bougé ! Constata une douce voix féminine en soupirant de soulagement.

A l'entente de cette voix rassurante encore inconnue, Sakura obligea ses paupières à s'écarter de son champ de vision. Elle mira, ensommeillée le plafond, d'un blanc neige, au dessus d'elle. Le reste de la pièce était tout aussi blanc. _Le Paradis ? _Non, la jeune fille comprit rapidement qu'elle était loin d'être au jardin d'Eden. Des appareils médicaux en tout genre entouraient le haut de son lit et une femme d'âge mûre, rousse, aux magnifiques yeux havane, la dévisageait, inquiète. La Rose constata – Tristement ? - qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmière.

- Sakura-san, appela d'une voix rassurante la femme. Comment-vous sentez-vous ?

Malgré le fait qu'elle ai compris le sens de la question, Sakura ne prononça pas un mot. Elle se tourna dos à l'infirmière et renifla tristement, prenant conscience que son calvaire n'était pas terminé. Quand toucherais-t-elle le fond, kami-sama ? _Le fond de cet océan de larmes qu'était devenue sa vie._

- Je m'appelle Kairi et je suis l'infirmière chargée de ton cas, se présenta gentiment son interlocutrice.

L'assistante médicale sembla déçue par le silence pesant qui s'installait dans la chambre.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda d'une voix quasi inaudible Sakura, après avoir laissé s'écouler un court laps de temps.

- Tu as été amené aux urgences hier matin ... inconsciente ... , expliqua calmement la rouquine, tes blessures étaient légères et ton état s'est vite stabilisé ... si ... si tu le souhaites, tu pourra quitter l'hôpital dès ce soir ...

Sakura écouta d'une oreille peu attentive la monologue de l'infirmière. Quand celle-ci eut fini, Sakura tenta de s'exprimer de nouveau, pour demander des nouvelles des trois garçons. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'elle articulait difficilement les mots.

- Comment ... Hitsu ... ? Sasuke .... ? Ta ...

La fin du dernier prénom fut étouffé par un sanglot.  
- Sasuke est ... le ... le jeune brun ? Questionna timidement l'infirmière, espérant ne pas blesser plus la jeune fille.

Cette-dernière acquiesça d'un signe de tête en serrant fermement ses poings.

- Je suis désolé ... il ...

Sakura frissonna et hocha de la tête, signe qu'elle avait comprit. Un coups de poignard en plein coeur n'aurait pas fait plus mal.

- Tate-san euh ..., reprit l'aide médicale en pesant ses mots, ... il est avec Sasuke-san.

L'adolescente acquiesça une nouvelle fois, serrant plus fortement ses poings. Si fort ..., qu'une traînée de sang s'écoula de ses mains.

- En revanche, continua la femme, Hitsu-san ... est en vie.

La Rose se retourna brusquement et supplia l'infirmière du regard.

- Mais il ... est dans un profond coma, termina cette-dernière.

« C'est pour cela que je suis toujours en vie » pensa amèrement la fleur.

- Quand en sortira-t-il ?

- Haruno-san il ... ses blessures sont bien trop importantes ... s'il venait à se réveiller, ce qui est autant dire impossible selon les médecins ... il serait paralysé à vie et serait obligé de vivre constamment à l'hôpital pour éviter que ses plaies les plus graves ne s'infectent .. ses côtes ont été brisées et ... comme il est resté allongé très longtemps ... elles ont pris appui sur ses poumons et les ont percés ... même si on l'opère .. d'une, les risques sont considérables et de plus ... les séquelles ne pourront pas lui permettre de retrouver une vie normale.

Sakura ricana, décidément, elle qui pensait être immunisée depuis le décès de ses parents, elle s'était bien fourvoyée. L'imbécile, s'insulta-t-elle mentalement.  
Soudain, le téléphone de l'aide soignante vibra dans sa poche. Elle le prit délicatement et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps, un patient réclamait sa présence.  
Après son départ, l'adolescente se recoucha dans le lit. En seulement une nuit, sa vie avait basculé du tout au tout. Enfin « basculé », « brisée en mille morceaux » correspondrait mieux à la situation. Des larmes perlèrent de nouveau au coin de ses yeux, Sakura se gifla mentalement d'être aussi faible.

******Flash Back**  
- Nee-chan debout ! Le gros Barbu est passé !!! Cria Tate en dévalant les escaliers.

Il entra dans la chambre, sans même consulter sa propriétaire et appuya gaiement sur l'interrupteur.  
Et la lumière fut ...

- Enfoiré de Baka de DOBE d'Usuratonkachi de Teme ! Kuso ! Tu veux que je devienne aveugle ou quoi ?! Pesta la douce Sakura.

- C'est une proposition alléchante, la marmotte mais, renchérit-il en esquivant un oreiller volant, mais ... déjà que t'es franchement gênante, si en plus t'es aveugle, on va pas s'en sortir ! Et en plus c'est Noël quoi, reste zen !

- T'es un poulet grillé, crétin ! Hurla Sakura, alors qu'elle sautait rageusement sur son frère, les crocs sortis.

Surpris, le blondinet bascula vers l'arrière, entraînant une furie dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position embarrassante, l'un sur l'autre.

- Faudrait penser au régime, le mammouth ! Ironisa Tate.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le mammouth, misérable insecte ?! S'écria folle de rage Sakura, en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le corps immobilisé sous elle. »  
******Fin du Flash Back**

Un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle succombait lentement au sommeil.

_______________________________________  
_Alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous n'avez pas aimé, je suis désolé mais le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, et il sera -malheureusement ? - de la même trempe ^^  
Un petit commentaire pour que je puisse m'améliorer ? (et améliorer, si besoin, le dernier chapitre)_


	10. I Need Hope To Survive

**Titre de la fiction : **Une Nuit de pluie

**Genre : **Surnaturel, Humour, Romance et Tragédie

**Disclaimer : **Personnages de Naruto, Bleach et Mai Hime  
C'est la dernière fois que nous nous retrouvons pour cette fanfiction, et oui ... c'est la fin , LE dernier chapitre (snif)  
Pensez à me donner votre avis s'il vous plaît ^^_  
Merci Beaucoup à __**Enzilia**_

_  
__**Bonne lecture**__  
(Les phrases entre guillemets sont des paroles de chansons)_

Chapitre 10: I Need Hope to Survive

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla pour la énième fois, les ténèbres de la nuit avaient déjà envahis la pièce. Dehors, la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes sur les vitres de l'hôpital. Son esprit mit peu de temps à se perdre, à nouveau, dans les limbes de son passé ...

***Flash Back***

- Chuut Saku ! Souffla faiblement Tate à l'oreille de sa soeur.

- Kooooa ? Répondit intelligemment cette-dernière.

Suis-moi ! Expliqua-t-il en la traînant péniblement derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent tout les deux devant une porte légèrement entrouverte. Sakura pesta en tentant de dégager son poignet mais stoppa tout mouvement devant la vue d'un Hitsu, endormi paisiblement, avachi sur ses draps, une jambe pendant le long du lit, son torse se relevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

- Un ange, murmura tendrement l'aîné en dévisageant le jeune garçon.

- Oui, répondit d'une voix apaisée Sakura.

Tate enlaça affectueusement sa petite soeur et posa son menton sur son épaule.

***Fin du Flash Back***

_« Ce n'est qu'une larme, juste un reste du passé »_

_« Dont je m'éloigne, mais qui ne cesse de me hanter "_

_« Ce n'est qu'une lame, qui entaille mes pensées »_

Dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, la respiration de la jeune fille se saccadait, elle suffoquait péniblement.

***Flash Back* **

« Je te présente Sasuke Uchiwa, s'exclama la blondinette en montrant du doigt le concerné. »

« Comme ça, on me bave dessus ?

- Absolument pas, Uchiwa.

- Tu es désespérante.

- Tiens, tu parles maintenant ?

- Tsss. »

***Fin du Flash Back***

_« Certains disent que l'amour, c'est une rivière_

_Qui noie le tendre roseau »_

Le souffle irrégulier de l'adolescente sonnait comme une mélodie plaintive .. agonisante. Sentant l'air lui manqué et les souvenirs l'étouffer, elle quitta à vive l'allure l'hôpital, malgré la faiblesse de ses jambes.  
Courir ... courir pour fuir ...courir pour se déchaîner ... courir pour oublier ...

***Flash Back***

- Allez, faut se lever ! Murmura d'une voix peu convainque Sakura.

Encore 5 minutes, soupira Sasuke en étreignant plus fermement la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se serra plus contre le torse de son amant en souriant niaisement. Ils étaient là, couchés l'un contre l'autre sur l'herbe chaude d'une prairie déserte.

- Je suis bien là, moi, susurra sensuellement Sasuke à l'oreille de sa princesse, en baisant amoureusement ses cheveux roses.

- Tsss, baka, l'insulta gentiment Sakura en se redressant pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Et un baka heureux ! Renchérit en riant le beau brun avant de poser, à nouveau, ses lèvres sur celles de la Rose

***Fin du Flash Back***

_« Certains disent que l'amour, c'est un désir ardent_

_Un besoin qui, infiniment, fait mal »_

La pluie coule le long de ses cheveux  
Mais elle continue ...  
Courir ... courir pour fuir ... courir pour se déchaîner ... courir pour oublier ....  
Le bitume s'est transformé en herbe humide, mais l'adolescente ne semble pas le remarquer, bien trop occupée à courir ...  
Courir pour fuir ... courir pour se déchaîner ... courir pour oublier ...  
Epuisée, elle se laisse tomber le long d'un vieux chêne en tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Ses habits transpirent l'eau de pluie, son être transpire les larmes.

***Flash Back***

Dans sa course folle, Sasuke détourna son visage en direction de Sakura et lui sourit tendrement en remuant doucement les lèvres « Je t'aime »

***Fin du Flash Back***

La jeune fille mira quelques minutes le ciel orageux, laissant couler les gouttes de pluie le long de ses joues.

***Flash Back***

- Alors ? Comment vous me trouvez ? Interrogea inquiète la jeune fille.

- T'es la plus belle nee-san, s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux garçons.

***Fin du Flash Back***

_« Certains disent que l'amour, « c'est un rasoir »_

_« Qui laisse ton âme en sang » _

Sakura se releva, serra les poings et reprit sa course en sens inverse.  
Courir ... courir pour fuir ... courir pour se déchaîner ....

Elle traversa l'hôpital sans se préoccuper des personnes qui l'entouraient, sans se préoccuper de leurs regards surpris, de leurs mines tristes, de leurs remontrances ...

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant une porte close puis la poussa doucement. Elle entra furtivement dans la pièce et posa un regard triste sur la personne inconsciente, allongée sur le lit aux draps blancs. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement du jeune garçon. Elle caressa une dernière fois le doux visage de son petit frère puis débrancha mécaniquement les appareils de soin qui le maintenaient en vie. Elle s'assit ensuite sur un tabouret à côté du lit où reposait son frère. Le bruit aigu du monitorine (appareil pour mesurer la fréquence cardiaque) résonna dans la pièce, le coeur du garçon venait de cesser de battre. La lycéenne croisa alors les bras sur le corps inanimé et y enfouis sa tête.  
- Mer-merci Hitsu ... je-je te libère alors ... jt'en supplie ... repose en paix ...

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Fugaku Uchiwa était en route pour l'hôpital où il devait identifier le corps de son fils cadet. Cependant, alors qu'il entrait dans le parking, il fut pris d'une violente migraine. L'obscurité de la nuit réduisait de moitié son champ de vision et la pluie diminuait fortement les effets des freins du véhicule. Celui-ci dérapa sur une longue distance et percuta de plein fouet une adolescente aux cheveux roses qui sortait de l'hôpital. Elle décéda sur le coups alors que le conducteur,lui, replongea dans un profond coma ....

**FIN**

_Ce dernier chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Vous a-t-il déçu ? Pourquoi ? Donnez-moi votre avis svp, c'est important car c'est la toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrit. ^^  
En espérant vous retrouver pour de nouvelles aventures dans d'autres fanfictions !!!  
Merci encore d'avoir lu cette fanfiction ^^_


	11. The pieces of our broken memories 1

_Ohayo minaaaaAAAaaaaa._

Une nuit de pluie : Arc 2 : The pieces of our broken memories (les morceaux de nos mémoires brisées)  
Vous vous demandez sûrement "comment peux-t-elle écrire une suite alors qu'elle a tué ses protagonistes ?" et bien, le déclic s'est produit une nuit.

Pourquoi une suite ? En priorité pour vous expliquer ce qu'est un PACTE et pour en montrer ses conséquences. Vous découvrirez aussi l'enfance de Naruto et Sasuke, via des Flash Back. Puisque notre célèbre blondinet cherchera par tous les moyens à percer le mystère de la mort de son meilleur ami, de son frère de coeur.

En espérant que vous aimerez ^^

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 11 : The pieces of our broken memories (partie 1)**

Le soleil brillait de mille feux dans le ciel azur, au dessus de Konoha, éclairant puissamment les hauts immeubles qui constituaient le centre de la ville. La chaleur étouffante était amplifiée par les fumées désagréables que dégageaient les pots d'échappement des nombreuses voitures qui circulaient, non sans difficulté, dans les interminables rues dont les trottoirs se trouvaient envahis par une masse de personnes. En effet, Konoha était une petite ville renommée dans le domaine touristique, où il faisait bon vivre, disait-on. Elle savait aussi bien attirer les commerciales pour sa proximité au fleuve Kurayami et ses multiples structures industrielles, que séduire les voyageurs par ses paysages de toute beauté, et ses habitants forts accueillants. Un mélange de travail et de détente qui avait su conquérir les coeurs.

C'est ici, dans cette petite bourgade paisible, plus précisément dans une chambre aux aspects enfantins, que se réveilla paresseusement un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, les cheveux blonds, en batailles et une emprunte d'oreiller sur le joue gauche. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux ... deux perles azurs, encore ensommeillées mais déjà pétillantes de bonheur et de promesses. Le garçonnet s'étira en baillant bruyamment avant de se lever lentement et de s'extirper, non sans mal, de ses diaboliques couvertures. Cependant, trop préoccupé par la bataille acharnée qu'il menait, il ne remarqua pas le bord de son lit et dégringola lamentablement au sol, s'accrochant désespérément à ses draps, qu'il entraina dans sa chute. Il pesta haut et fort son mécontentement en envoyant violemment valdinguer ses draps à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puis, il se releva, drapé dans les derniers morceaux de dignité qu'il lui restait et se dirigea vers un jean bleu clair qui trainait avec d'autres vêtements sur une chaise en bois. Il l'enfila, sans grande conviction, et attrapa ensuite un t-shit noir sur lequel était dessinée une spirale orange dans le dos. Il quitta ensuite sa chambre, traversa un long couloir pour enfin entrer dans une pièce, meublée d'appareils de cuisine. Il y prit son petit déjeuner, c'est-à-dire un bol de ramen et un verre de lait. Il bailla une énième fois à s'en déchirer la mâchoire et délaissa ses ustensiles dans l'évier, déjà bien rempli.

Après avoir fait un léger brin de toilette, Il se chaussa et sortit de son appartement. Pendant qu'il fermait précautionneusement sa porte, il pensa : « fermer les fenêtres : OK; déjeuner : OK; vérifier les plaques de cuisson : OK; fermer les robinets : OK; se lever : OK. » Il sourit niaisement, étirant les fines moustaches qui s'étendaient à l'horizontale sur ses joues, puis partit, laissant choir ses clés dans la serrure.

Le petit blondinet errait dans les rues bondées de la ville, observant joyeusement le passants, leurs visages, leurs expressions, leurs faits et gestes. C'était une activité qu'il avait apprit à apprécier depuis quelques années déjà : regarder le monde qui l'entoure, le graver dans sa mémoire, au cas où il se dégraderait et deviendrait un enfer terrestre. Les immeubles et les échoppes se succédaient sans fin devant les yeux brillants du gamin.

Après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche lente, il arriva enfin dans l'endroit qu'il souhaitait : un parc entourant les bords du fleuve Kurayami. Naruto se précipita vers l'eau et mira son reflet, au milieu de ceux des arbres. Il traversa ensuite une partie du parc au pas de course, attardant son regard sur le coin jeux : un toboggan et quelques balançoires. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il cherchait : un ponton. Cependant il fut surpris de constater que celui-ci n'était pas désert comme habituellement. En effet, un garçon d'à peu près son âge y était assis, les jambes pendantes. Il l'observa méticuleusement en s'approchant doucement, puis s'assit à côté de lui. L'autre ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence, il regardait fixement, l'horizon. Naruto en profita pour le détailler. Il s'agissait d'un beau petit bonhomme aux cheveux ébènes, relevés en pics à l'arrière de la tête. Deux mèches brunes, plus longues que les autres encadraient impeccablement son doux visage aux traits androgynes. Sa carrure semblait normale pour un garçon de son âge. Pourtant, l'Uzumaki ne put s'empêcher de le trouver fragile. En regardant ses yeux sombres, il eut la mauvaise impression que s'il le touchait, son vis-à-vis pourrait se briser. Ses yeux reflétaient une souffrance que le blondinet ne connaissait que trop bien. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, lorsque enfin le beau brun releva son visage et sursauta en constatant la présence de Naruto. Il fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea.

- Je m'appelle Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto , clama le perturbateur en affichant un sourire dentifrice, et toi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu viens d'arriver ? C'est une jolie ville, hein ? Tu as vu le mémorial des Hokages ? Et le nouveau centre commercial ? Tu vas à quelle école ? Ben moi ...

Le Brun écarquilla les yeux devant se déferlement de paroles : il en restait coi.

- Et donc c'est quoi ton petit nom ? Termina L'Uzumaki en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Sa .. Sasuke, répondit, décontenancé son interlocuteur.

Et Naruto enchaina de suite en tergiversant inutilement sur la beauté de se prénom banal. Cela s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit couché.

- Dis dis, Sas'ke (le brun tiqua) tu veux bien être mon _ami _?

Le mot _"ami"_ résonna dans la tête du brun, son coeur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il lança un regard meurtrier à l'Uzumaki avant de s'enfuir en courant.  
Troublé par son comportement, Naruto, rentra déçu chez lui. Sur le chemin, il

chercha sans succès ses clés, et ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant sa porte, qu'il constata sa bêtise. « Comme ça, pas besoin de les chercher plus longtemps »Soupira-t-il.

Il repensa toute la nuit à l'autre garçon. Il espérait pouvoir le revoir le lendemain. Il savait au fond de lui, qu'il avait besoin d'aide et il comptait bien la lui apporter.

* * *

Ce fut, contrarié qu'il trouva le lendemain le ponton désert. Il soupira et attendit jusque tard dans la soirée l'arrivée de son nouvel _"ami"_ . Son attente porta ses fruits car, dans les environs de 21 heure, le petit brun se montra.

* * *

**18 ans plus tard :**

Les gouttes de pluie s'abattaient violemment sur les pierres tombales du cimetière Sandaïme, finissant leurs routes sur le sol boueux, créant ainsi quelques fins ruisseaux.

Un jeune homme, de taille moyenne se tenait, stoïque, devant l'une des tombes. Bien qu'il soit caché sous une épaisse gabardine noire, son corps respirait la force. Mais sa position, voutée laissait envisager un trouble et une tristesse infinie. Quelques mèches blondes virvoletaient en dehors de sa capuche et venaient, par moment voiler les deux perles azurs qui fixaient intensément la sépulture.

- Qui es-tu donc Haruno Sakura ... et quel rapport as-tu avec sa mort ... ? Murmura-t-il sombrement.

« Haruno Sakura 2013-2021 »

_________________

_Pourquoi Naruto ne se souvient-il pas de Sakura ? Que s'est-il passé après la mort subite de Sasuke ? _

_Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	12. Comme un homme

_Ohayo minaaaaAAAaaaaa._

Les phrases entre guillemets et en italique sont des mini Flash Back.

Bonne lecture ^^

**Chapitre 12: Comme un Homme**

**Quelques semaines auparavant :**

- Lycée de Konoha s'il vous plaît, ordonna Naruto Uzumaki en s'installant confortablement sur les sièges moelleux d'un taxi.  
- Ok ! Répondit d'un ton enjoué le chauffeur en mirant son passager dans son rétroviseur.

Un beau jeune homme qu'il avait là comme client. Plutôt grand et musclé d'après ce que laissait entrevoir sa chemise blanche déboutonnée au col, un teint halé sans être trop foncé, faisant ressortir la blondeur de ses longs cheveux, tressés à l'arrière de sa tête et descendant à mis dos. Deux mèches, plus courtes que les autres, encadraient impeccablement son doux visage aux traits fins mais masculins. Le regard de l'automobiliste croisa celui interrogatif de son client, il se sentit engloutir par son intensité, par ces deux perles d'un bleu envoûtant et profond.  
Voyant l'impatience naître dans le regard de son vis-à-vis, le conducteur démarra son taxi.

- Si je puis me permettre, vous me semblez un peu âgé pour être lycéen, jeune homme, constata-t-il après un moment de silence.

- En effet, je ne le suis pas, répliqua hagard le blondinet, contemplant semi-conscient le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre.

- Je m'en doutais, ricana son interlocuteur. Vous y aller pourquoi ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr.

- Journée des anciens élèves, expliqua d'une voix soudainement enrouée l'ex lycéen.

- Ah oui ? Ahaha ! Vous allez pas vous ennuyer alors ! S'esclaffa l'homme.

- Mmmh, marmonna peut convaincu l'Uzumaki.

- Mauvais souvenir du lycée ? interrogea intéréssé le conducteur.

- Oui, murmura sombrement le jeune homme en se mordillant violemment la lèvre inférieure.

- Vous n'êtes pas un laideron, vous ne semblez pas bête et vous êtes sociable. Qu'a-t-il bien pu vous arriver de si horrible ?

_« Tss Usuratonkatchi, réfléchis un peu avant de parler ! »_

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Répliqua sèchement Naruto, sentant une douleur sans nom étouffer sauvagement son coeur.

_« Hé Baka, tu ronfles ! »_

- Veuillez m'excuser, je voulais juste continuer la discussion.

- Je sais, je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler … encore moins avec un inconnu, admit le Blond en se concentrant à nouveau sur le paysage.

Cela faisait maintenant 8 ans que son meilleur ami, son « frère de coeur » comme il aimait le surnommer, Sasuke Uchiwa, était décédé ... 8 ans qu'il espérait sans cesse se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar … 8 ans qu'il souffrait en silence d'un mal qui lui lacérait sadiquement le coeur.

Flash Back

_- Dis, pourquoi tu t'es enfuis hier ? Je t'ai fais peur ? Demanda innocemment le blondinet._

_- N'importe quoi ! J'étais juste fatigué, rétorqua vivement le petit brun._

_- Ah ! … Et quand t'es fatigué, tu te barres toujours en courant ?_

_- Usuratonkatchi !_

_- Bah quoi, Teme ?! J'essaye juste de te comprendre : t'es trop bizarre comme mec !_

_- Je t'ai jamais demandé de me comprendre !_

_- Pfff_

_- Dobe_

_- Teme_

_- Usuratonkatchi_

_- Moyashi _

_- Moyashi ?_

_Comme réponse à cette question assez idiote, Naruto releva fièrement le menton, les joues rougissantes de gênes et décida pour la première fois, (et sans doute aussi dernière fois) de sa vie, de se taire. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du brun devant ce soudain mutisme._  
_Ils restèrent ainsi, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieux, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Ils étaient dans leur monde à eux._

_Ce fut la légère rosée matinale qui « réveilla » les deux gamins. Le brun se leva brusquement et tourna les talons sans autre forme de procès._  
_- Ne ! S'écria, surpris le blondinet. Demain, tu reviens ?_  
_L'uchiwa détourna la tête en direction de l'autre asticot, le détailla un moment puis sourit énigmatiquement en reprenant sa route._  
Fin Flash Back

- Sasuke, murmura douloureusement Naruto.

Pourquoi était-il si faible ? M*** il était un homme ! Et un homme fait face à ses problèmes ! Il les affronte en combat loyal ! il ne choisit pas de rester cloitré chez lui pour chialer jusqu'à pas d'heure ! Il avait eu beau se répéter intérieurement ses phrases pendant 8 ans, rien n'avait soulagé sa peine. Les blessures de son coeur refusaient de se cicatriser.  
Et puis, il était aussi frustré … frustré et impuissant … il voulait tant la connaître … cette vérité que personne ne semblait connaître.  
Dans quelle galère son rival préféré avait-il mis les pieds, pour se retrouver à l'état de cadavre au milieu d'un champs bataille, en compagnie des restes d'un certain Tate Haruno et de son frère Hitsu, qui lui est mort suite à des blessures trop graves. D'où venait cette explosion ? Pas la moindre idée. Pourquoi ses 3 garçons étaient-ils présents ? Règlement de compte ont conclut les inspecteurs chargés de l'enquête. Ils se trompaient magnifiquement, Naruto en était sûr : cela n'avait rien à voir avec un règlement de compte.

- Monsieur ! Appela, soudainement le Blond.

- Oui, jeune homme ?

- Sommes-nous loin du cimetière Sandaïme ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Non, c'est sur le chemin, pourquoi ?

- Pouvez-vous m'y conduire ?

- C'est vous qui décidez ! Décréta le chauffeur.

Ils arrivèrent à destination quelques dizaines de minutes après. Naruto descendit du taxi, demandant au conducteur de l'attendre. Puis il se dirigea vers le sentier du cimetière d'un pas rapide et assuré. Oui, il était un Homme !

_« On dirait que je vais devoir encore te supporter cette année, Usuratonkatchi »_

Le ciel était nuageux, l'orage ne devrait plus tarder à éclater, pensa furtivement le blondinet. Il connaissait le chemin par coeur pour s'être rendu à la tombe de son ami un nombre incalculable de fois.  
Il traversa ainsi une partie du labyrinthe morbide, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une sépulture où était inscrit en caractère majuscule : « Sasuke Uchiwa 2013-2029 »  
Il s'agenouilla doucement devant la tombe, déblayant au passage quelques mauvaises herbes.

- Salut Sasuke, souffla le jeune homme en caressant affectueusement la pierre sans être gêné par sa froideur.  
Aujourd'hui c'est la journée des anciens élèves du lycée, expliqua-t-il, le regard dans le vague, tu te rappelles, ... tu disais que jamais tu te ramènerais à une fête aussi « dépourvu de sens », ... ahaha… j'avais juré haut et fort que je te forcerais à y aller … quitte à devoir te trainer par la peau des fesses … ahaha … t'imagines un peu ce qui serait passé si je l'avais fait : ... Ino m'aurait sans doute tabassé pour avoir abimé ton adorable petit cul opalin … Shikamaru aurait soupiré son « galère », … Hinata rougirais … Kiba aurait … enfin, bref … rien ne sert d'imaginer des choses irréalisables, hein ? Tu dois bien rigoler là-haut .. te foutre de ma gueule … ahaha, ricana-t-il, une boule de salive se formant dans sa gorge.

_« Usuratonkatchi, si tu me jalouses tant : essaye donc un peu de me dépasser »_

- Tu sais Sasuke, reprit-il.

A l'entente de sa propre voix, si enrouée et faible, le blondinet arrêta son monologue. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses poings se serrèrent douloureusement.  
« P*** de m *** Je suis un HOMME ! »  
Il ferma un instant les paupières, tentant de refouler sa peine au fond de lui.

_« Et ben la Dobe, on tient plus debout ? »_

Il se releva brusquement et ...

_« Alors on est ami, hein Sasuke ?_

se positionna juste devant la sépulture.

_« Ce que tu peux être long à la détente »_

Une nouvelle flamme dansait dans ses yeux azurs, la détermination.

Sasuke … tu étais, tu es et tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami, quoi qu'il arrive … la Terre peut bien exploser que ça ne changera pas ! C'est pourquoi … aujourd'hui … en souvenir de notre amitié … je fais le serment, déclara-t-il en sortant un petit canif rouge de sa poche, de découvrir … coûte que coûte .. peu importe le prix … la vérité, termina-t-il en se mutilant la main droite.

Peu importe que les gens me traitent d'imbécile … peu importe les obstacles qui se mettront en travers de ma route, reprit-il en enfonçant plus profondément la lame dans le creux de sa main. Je percerais le mystère de ta mort … c'est une PROMESSE ! TU ENTENDS TEME : UNE PROMESSE !Hurla-t-il en laissant choir le couteau ensanglanté sur le sol poussiéreux.

Prochainement :  
« Jeune homme ? L'interrompit dans ses pensées le chauffeur. Nous sommes arrivés à destination. »  
" Au boulot !"


	13. Je veux Comprendre

_Ohayo minaaaaAAAaaaaa._

_Désolé pour mon si long retard (j'ai l'impression de me répéter). Un chapitre assez long et peu intéressant pour cette fois. Les (2) prochains seront plus captivant, car il s'agira bel et bien des derniers. Humour et révélations seront au rendez-vous._

_Il n'y aucun problème au niveau des dates._

_Bonne lecture  
_

**Chapitre 13: Je veux comprendre.**

- Jeune homme ? L'interrompit dans ses pensées le chauffeur. Nous sommes arrivés à destination.

- Oh bien ! S'exclama Naruto en quittant les sièges moelleux du taxi.

Après s'être acquitté de sa dette envers le conducteur, il posa son regard azuré sur l'immense bâtiment qui lui faisait face.  
Celui-ci était composé de trois parties : un bloc central entouré par deux ailes symétriques. D'apparence récent, il n'en restait pas moins assez ancien. En effet, avant d'être transformé en lycée mixte, il avait servi de lycée de jeunes filles puis d'hôpital de fortune pendant la guerre. Cependant, un grand nombre de parents d'élèves s'étant plaints, les locaux avaient été restaurés.

« Y a des choses qui ne changent pas » Pensa dans un élan de nostalgie le blondinet en s'approchant du hall d'entrée. A peine avait-il mis un pieds dans l'enceinte du bâtiment qu'il entendait déjà le brouhaha causé par le fameux évènement : la Journée des Anciens Elèves. Il afficha un maigre sourire en observant les lieux.

- Monsieur ? L'interpella une voix féminine.

Il se retourna pour découvrir une jeune femme rousse, vêtue d'un jean troué au niveau des genoux et d'une chemisette rosée.

- Vous êtes un ancien ? L'interrogea-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire aguicheur.

- En effet, répondit Naruto, embarrassé par les yeux avides de son interlocutrice.

- La rencontre se déroule dans la cantine, souhaitez-vous que je vous y conduise ?

- Non, ça va aller. C'est l'un des endroits que j'appréciais le plus dans ce bahut. Aucun moyen que j'oublie le chemin, rigola le blond.

- Sûr ? Tenta la jeune femme en clignant des paupières.

L'Uzumaki refusa une nouvelle fois gentiment l'offre puis délaissa la jeune femme, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention à son numéro grotesque de charme. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué lorsqu'il sentit une masse conséquente atterrir lourdement sur son dos.

- Naru !

- Ki-kiba ? S'étonna le blondinet en décrochant l'énergumène de son dos.

L'adepte des chiens lui adressa un sourire resplendissant en lui prodiguant une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Et bah, ça faisait un bail vieux ! S'exclama le brun en détaillant son ami.

- Des lustres, tu veux dire, sale cabot !

Les deux amis poursuivirent leurs discussion en marchant.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Interrogea le blond.

- Rien de bien important, tu sais. Un simple vétérinaire d'une beauté fantasmagorique et d'un talent hors norme, célibataire endurcis, libre comme l'air, ... et sinon de ton côté ?

- Ahaha, tu m'as présenté qui là ?

- Abruti.

- Ahaha. Moi ? Je me suis lancé dans l'écriture de romans.

- En gros, tu glandes en cribouillant des feuilles, c'est ça ?

- C'est une vision de la chose.

- Famille ?

- Aucune attache. J'aime trop ma liberté.

- Idem, soupira Kiba.

Le duo traversa une allée, déterminée par une vieille banderole rouge pétant.

- Des heures, qu'on y a poiroté ici, grimaça le blond. Foutue file d'attente.

- Ahaha, faut dire qu'on était pas les seuls à avoir faim, imbécile.

- Hn.

Le sourire banane du brun s'affaissa quelque peu en entendant la réponse de son acolyte.

**Flash Back**  
« - Tss, je crois que tu peux faire une croix sur tes ramen, Usuratonkatchi. A cette allure-là, ils seront périmés avant quand qu'on y accède.

- Mmmh, réfléchit le blond en se frottant distraitement le menton.

- Hahaha, tu verrais ta tête Dobe. C'est que ça chauffe là-dedans, pouffa le brun en tapotant la tempe de son ami.

- Bingo ! S'écria celui-ci en effectuant une petite danse de la victoire, très très vite stoppée par le regard meurtrier du brun. Bon ! Allez mon P-R-I-N-C-E, arrangez-vous pour qu'on nous laisse passer, fit-il en poussant Sasuke comme un bouclier vers la foule. Beau gosse, je répète BEAU GOSSE, laissez passer »  
**Fin du Flash Back**

Naruto et Kiba pénétrèrent enfin dans l'enceinte du réfectoire. Il s'agissait d'une pièce rectangulaire au ton blanc, cisaillée en deux par le passage qu'empruntaient les lycéens pour se servir leurs repas. Une foule de personnes s'y tenait, discutant, buvant, mangeant, criant, rotant, se bataillant et j'en passe des meilleurs.

- Et bien, que d'agitation. Souffla Kiba en arborant un sourire carnassier. Qui est venu à ton avis ?

- Eto …

- Naru, Kiba ! Les héla une magnifique jeune femme blonde à la silhouette fine et élancée, habillée d'une robe courte violette à brettelles.

- Ino ! S'exclama surpris ledit Kiba en tirant son camarade vers la table où se tenaient leurs anciens amis.

Kiba salua gaiement les personnes présentes tandis que Naruto, lui, était devenu soudainement moins expressif. En effet, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il manquait une personne.

_« Sasuke »_

- Eh Na-ru-to ! Déjà que t'es pas un gentleman, tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de dire bonjour ! S'écria outrée une femme dont les cheveux étaient coiffés en deux macarons impeccables.

- Les gens ne changent pas, soupira blasé d'avance Neji Hyuga en tirant la jeune femme aux macarons contre lui.

- Non ? C'est une blague ? S'excita Naruto en contemplant le couple. Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?

- A ton avis ? Demanda un garçon enveloppé en fourrant des chips dans sa bouche.

- Choji ! T'as toujours pas commencé de régime ?

Le dénommé Choji releva lentement son visage, son regard de braise croisa celui soudainement apeuré du Blond.

- O .. ok, de toute manière tu-tu en as pas besoin … hein ?

- Abruti, soufflèrent en choeur Tenten, Ino, Kiba et Neji.

- Na-naruto-kun ? Appela timidement une brunette.

- Hinata ! Tu es là toi aussi ?

- A ton avis ? Interrogea une nouvelle fois l'estomac sur pattes.

Naruto grogna pour la forme puis offrit un sourire resplendissant à la jeune femme.

- Shikamaru n'est pas là …

- Il a eu un empêchement, tu sais il est chef d'entreprise maintenant alors .., expliqua Ino.

- Lui ? Chef d'entreprise ? Hurla Kiba en écarquillant les yeux. Mais elle doit faire faillite, vu la volonté quasi inexistante de ce flemmard né.

- Rooh je te signales qu'il est pas là, alors arrête de l'enfoncer tu veux ?

- En même temps, il a pas t... ok, j'ai rien dit.

- On dirait une mère poule où une épouse modèle, pouffa Kiba sans penser une seule minute que cela pouvait s'avérer être …

- Mais c'est exact Sherlock, répliqua Ino en arborant un sourire carnassier.

Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent lentement la tête de son côté, un silence religieux envahis la pièce jusqu'à ce que ...

- NoooooOOOOooooon ? C'est vraiment vrai ?

- A ton av ...

- Oh toi la ferme ! S'énerva Naruto en dévisageant Choji.

- Et oui, nous sommes ensembles, reprit Ino en riant devant les têtes ahuris de ses camarades.

- Et ben …

L'après midi se poursuivit dans la même ambiance. Le groupe s'était dissout, certains étaient rentrés chez eux, d'autres discutaient avec des anciennes connaissances.

- Et bien, tu attends le déluge ? Interrogea Ino en rejoignant Naruto dans le couloir.

Celui-ci était adossé tranquillement au mur.

- Mmmmh, espérons que j'attendrais longtemps alors.

Ino sourit.

- Toi et Shika : non mais franchement qui l'aurait cru à l'époque ?

- Qu'y a-t-il de si étrange ?

- Remarque que pour Tenten et Neji, j'ai été très surpris aussi.

- Tu n'as donné de nouvelle à personne alors …

- Une pile électrique et le glaçon numéro … numéro 1 maintenant, continua le blondinet en ignorant les dernières paroles de son amie.

- Non, Naruto. Il restera toujours Ice-man numéro 2 … quoi qu'il arrive.

Naruto se tut.

- Au fait Naru, on se disait qu'après la soirée … on pouvait enfin … aller …. aller le saluer, proposa d'une voix basse Ino.

Naruto la mira quelques instants.

- O-oui, … pour-pourquoi pas, marmonna -t-il en arborant un sourire qui sonnait horriblement faux.

- Tu .. tu as … été le revoir ? Demanda incertaine sa camarade.

- Hn, aujourd'hui même.

- Oh …

- Je …

_« Dis dis Sasuke, alors on est ami ? » _

- Oui ?

_« Pfff Usuratonkatchi, pourquoi poses-tu des questions aussi débiles ? Ah oui, parce que tu ES débile »_

- Je pense … enfin je … je veux comprendre Ino …

- C'est ce que tout le monde veut, Naru. C'est ce que tout le monde veut.

- J'en, j'en dors plus la nuit …

Ino grimaça un instant avant de caresser tendrement les cheveux de son ami, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Si je suis là, s'est pas .. enfin je veux que tout ça cesse, je suis là pour cela, Ino.

Cette-dernière se crispa _« Sasuke, si tu savais à quel point tu nous manques … __même après tant d'années»_

- Ino ! Tout va cesser ! Je vais découvrir pourquoi il est m _« merde pourquoi j'arrive pas à le dire »_ pourquoi il n'est plus là.

Ne supportant plus de lire sur le visage fatigué de son ami, cette douleur intense qui le rongeait depuis maintenant … ans, Ino bougea rapidement et l'enlaça dans une étreinte étouffante .. désespérée.  
Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, agrippés l'un à l'autre comme si leurs vie en dépendaient. Puis, Naruto recula, se détachant de son amie.

- Je – je préfère rentrer, on s'appelle ok ? Demanda-t-il maladroitement Je suis là pendant encore un bon moment, je me suis loué une chambre.

Il extirpa de sa poche un mini carnet bleu et un stylo bic noir. Il y inscrit rapidement un numéro de téléphone et le tendit à la blonde.

- Mmmh, d'accord. Prend soin de toi.

- Toi aussi. Dis aux autres au revoir de ma part.

Sur ce, il lui fit la bise et disparu dans les couloirs maintenant sombres de l'établissement.

* * *

Il grimpa las, les escaliers, traversa un long corridor pour arriver sur le paillasson de Bienvenu de son appartement. Il tourna d'un geste lent la clé dans la serrure puis poussa la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer une lumière et se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre. N'étant pas habitué à la disposition des meubles, il se heurta plusieurs fois à divers objets. Vaincu, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur la moquette et continua son expédition à quatre pattes en tatonnant le sol. Sa main percuta enfin le bois du lit. Elle remonta pour agripper un câble, le pressant entre ses doigts. Il sentit enfin la bosse que formait l'interrupteur sur lequel il appuya quelques secondes plus tard. Une faible lumière éclaira la pièce.  
Naruto s'affala lourdement sur son lit, ressassant lentement les évènements de la journée. Après quelques minutes de réflexion intense, il pressa l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. L'obscurité envahit la pièce alors que le blondinet plongeait sous ses couvertures encore vêtu de ses habits.

« Demain promettait d'être une longue journée »

* * *

_« - Où suis-je ? Marmonna Naruto en ouvrant péniblement les yeux, titillés par les rayons aveuglants du soleil. S'habituant peu à peu à la forte luminosité, il mira __minutieusement ce qui l'entourait. Il se tenait devant l'Amaterasu, le cinéma de sa jeunesse. La file d'attente était longue pour y entrer. Les individus autour de lui discutaient de la sortie en avant première d'un nouveau film, déjà gratifié par deux oscars. Le blondinet leva les yeux en direction des affiches des films. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre pendant quelques interminables secondes. _

_« La Princesse Fuu »_

_Ce long métrage, il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu, dans ce cinéma même il y a de cela …., peu avant la … le … la disparition subite de son meilleur ami._

_- Hé Usuratonkatchi ? Railla une voix grave. Une voix que l'Uzumaki n'avait pas entendu depuis trop longtemps, une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille et pour laquelle il serait capable du pire._  
_Il se tourna mécaniquement, ses deux lagons bleus croisèrent deux océans azurs, pétillants de vie. Le coeur du blond décida une nouvelle fois qu'il était bon de faire grève de temps en temps. Devant lui, se tenait sa copie conforme en plus jeune. _

_- Oh ! SASUKE ? Hurla ce-dernier en sursautant._

_En effet, un bel éphèbe brun venait tout juste de lui écraser violemment le pieds._

_- Arrête de beugler, baka. T'es déjà pas discret, attifé de la sorte alors …_

_Cette discussion, ce geste du brun … tout … le blond l'avait déjà vécu en tant que protagoniste et maintenant il était .. spectateur ? Comment cela était-il possible ? _  
_Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un individu tête en l'air qui allait le percuter. Cependant, à la grande surprise de l'Uzumaki, la personne ne fit que le traverser. _

_« Bordel »_

_- Hohé ! Narutoooo ! Sasuu ! Cria une adolescente aux cheveux anormalement roses._

_« ça par contre, ce n'est jamais arrivé », pensa-t-il en dévisageant la jeune fille qui s'approchait du duo de lycéens. _  
_Chose des plus étranges, le visage de la Rose était flou .. il lui était impossible de distinguer ses traits, ni même la couleur de ses yeux. Elle fit la bise à sa réplique puis embrassa langoureusement le brun qui y répondit avec autant de passion._  
_Naruto spectateur écarquilla les yeux et voulu intervenir, mais une force inconnue le tira en arrière. _

- HAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa  
Le blond releva précipitamment ses paupières et constata qu'il était revenu dans sa chambre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux : Pas de doute, s'était bien sa chambre. Il soupira en ébourrifant ses cheveux., laissant les quelques rayons du soleil parcourir sa peau suante.  
- Pourquoi cette fille était là, … m***, souffla-t-il en passant sa main sur son front pour retirer la fine couche de transpiration.

_« 6 heure 30 »_ affichait son réveil.

- Et merde

En effet, la veille, épuisé psychologiquement et physiquement, l'idée de fermer les volets ne lui avait même pas effleurée l'esprit. Il resta encore quelques minutes à somnoler puis décida de se lever. Il s'étira longuement en se dirigeant d'un pas lourd vers sa salle de bain où il fit une toilette rapide. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son petit salon, décrocha son téléphone puis s'affala sur un canapé beige.  
Il composa un numéro, approcha l'objet de son oreille et attendit patiemment.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda une voix féminine.

- Je suis bien avec le commissariat de Konoha ?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien, j'aimerais avoir un rendez-vous avec un inspecteur, s'il vous plait.

- Pour ?

- Pour m'entretenir avec lui d'une affaire.

- Vous avez été témoin d'un incident ?

- Non, l'affaire dont je vous parle ne date pas d'hier.

- A-t-elle été classé ?

- Oui.

- Alors je ne peux rien pour vous, nous sommes déjà sur-bouquet.

- Cela ne prendra pas longtemps.

- Avez-vous de nouvelles preuves qui pourraient ré-ouvrir le dossier ?

- Non mais …

- Alors, je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien pour vous, la coupa fermement la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

- Un de mes amis proches a été tué il y a de cela 8 ans, et, sans vouloir offenser quiconque, je pense que l'affaire a été baclée.

- Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancé ?

- J'en ai la conviction.

- Mais vous n'avez aucune preuve.

- S'il vous plaît .. je n'en dors plus la nuit … ça prendra à peine une heure … s'il vous plait, supplia le blond.

- Je …

- Je veux juste comprendre … l'affaire parle de règlement de compte … de bagarre qui a mal tournée … mais … je … Sasuke était pas comme ça … il … s'il vous plait, … je veux juste comprendre.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire … De quel affaire parlez-vous ?

- L'affaire Uchiwa-Haruno.

- Les gosses que se sont entretués ?

- O-oui.

- Pouvez-vous me laisser un numéro sur lequel je pourrais vous joindre ?

**Prochainement : **Effaceur

" Pourquoi un règlement de compte ?" " Pour une raison toute bête"

" - Mais bordel, qui êtes-vous à la fin ?  
- Qui ? moi ?  
- Voyez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ici ? S'impatienta le blond.  
- Mmmh, non. Alors, c'est à moi que la question était adressée.  
- Ouiiii _"Ma parole, c'est un véritable crétin !"_  
- Axel, je suis un effaceur.  
- Hein ?  
- Je m'occupe de faire disparaître les traces des pactes démoniaques"

_Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avant la fin ultime de cette fanfiction. Révélations et humour seront au rendez-vous. Il n'est pas conseillé de fouiner dans les affaires des Enfers. Qu'est-ce qu'un pacte démoniaque ? Pourquoi Naruto n'a-t-il aucun souvenir de Sakura ? Axel, effaceur au service de Satan accèdera-t-il à la requête ultime de Naruto ? _


	14. Ma passion : Faire chier l'inspecteur

**Chapitre 14 - Ma passion : Faire Chier l'inspecteur.**

- Raaaamen ! S'extasia Naruto, affalé sur une chaise en bois clair autour d'une table carrée.

Il scrutait avidement le pot de nouilles qui reposait tranquillement devant lui. Le Blond attrapa férocement ses baguettes et les planta sans plus de cérémonie dans son repas. Il amena une masse de pâtes à sa bouche pré-ouverte et l'enfourna goulûment, prenant soin de ne pas en perdre une seule. En à peine quelques minutes le bol se retrouva aussi vide que le néant sous le regard insatiable de l'estomac sur pattes. Ce-dernier se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son placard pour en extraire un pain au chocolat qu'il dégusta en enfilant une paire de chaussures noires ébènes puis une veste en cuir sombre.

Il quitta sa location, descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers en colimaçon, salua d'un signe de la tête le vieux concierge puis s'élança dans les rues bondées de Konoha. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, il se résolut à héler un taxi. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il arrive en retard à son rendez-vous. Une voiture grise assez banale, comportant les critères d'un taxi fit halte devant le blond. L'Uzumaki tira la portière et s'engouffra dans l'automobile.

- Où souhaitez-vous aller ? Demanda une voix grave.

- Au commissariat, répondit vivement Naruto.

- Bien.

Après quelques instants de silence, le chauffeur, de nature bavarde et d'une curiosité maladive demanda :

- Vous y allez pour ?

- Pour tricoter.

Le conducteur fronça les sourcils, maugréant contre son client puis se tut, vexé. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le taxi se gare.

- Nous sommes arrivés, cracha-t-il sans même adresser un regard au blond, se contentant de tendre la main pour empocher l'argent.

Naruto sortit du taxi puis observa scrupuleusement les lieux. Devant lui se dressait, au centre d'un parking où stationnaient cinq voitures de police, un court escalier menant à un bâtiment rectangulaire blanchâtre portant l'inscription : « COMMISSARIAT ». Naruto gravit l'escalier puis entra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il soupira en constatant l'immense file d'attente qui se tenait devant l'unique guichet ouvert.  
Faisant preuve d'une patience extrême, le jeune homme dépassa nonchalamment la foule pour interpeler directement l'hôtesse sous les regards outrés des personnes présentes.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai rendez-vous dans exactement ... 34 secondes avec l'inspecteur Jiraya.

Son interlocutrice acquiesça et lui indiqua le couloir à prendre.

- Troisième porte à gauche.

- Merci.

Sur ce, il s'engouffra dans le le long corridor. Quelques policiers le saluèrent brièvement alors qu'il comptait consciencieusement les portes. Il atteint finalement celle recherchée. Anxieux, il inspira théâtralement une bouffée d'air, réajusta son col de chemise puis toqua. Un « Entrez » sonore retentit, faisant s'exécuter le blond. Une pointe de jalousie absurde saisit ses entrailles lorsqu'il contempla le bureau. Il s'agissait d'une pièce ni spacieuse ni minuscule mais décorée avec un goût certain pour le luxe. Les murs, d'une blancheur immaculée, étaient ornés de quelques cadres, d'une horloge design noire et d'une immense fenêtre donnant une vue sublime de la ville. Au centre de la pièce trônait un large bureau en bois d'ébène sur lequel étaient entreposés une lampe classique, un ordinateur, des piles de dossiers et divers autres objets de travail. Le regard du blond se posa derrière le bureau, sur le siège encore tourné vers la fenêtre.  
Celui-ci pivota pour laisser apparaître un vieil homme homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Deux fines traces rouges maculaient ses joues, partant de ses petits yeux noirs pour finir sur ses basses joues ridées.  
L'inspecteur était vêtu d'un pantalon sombre et d'un t-shirt gris recouvert d'une légère veste terne.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda l'homme en dévisageant Naruto.

- Je .. je suis Na-Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai rendez-vous.

- Oh ? S'étonna l'inspecteur en fronçant les sourcils. Ah oui ! Où avais-je la tête ? Naruto Uzumaki en effet, une hôtesse m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Enchanté. Déclara-t-il en serrant la main du blond. Asseyez-vous je vous prie et expliquez-moi exactement ce qui vous amène.

L'Uzumaki acquiesça puis s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises, devant le bureau.

- Je voudrais en savoir plus sur l'affaire Uchiwa-Haruno.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Pour quel motif ?

- Sasuke est … enfin était un ami précieux pour moi ...

- Je le conçois tout à fait mais vous pouvez consulter son dossier, expliqua calmement le policier en parcourant des yeux une fiche.

- Je sais mais il y a des choses que je … ne comprends pas.

- Cette affaire me paraît pourtant simple, monsieur Uzumaki.

- Le « verdict » ne me convient pas.

- Le « verdict » comme vous dites ne convient souvent pas aux proches des victimes, soupira le vieil homme sans regarder son invité.

- Je … je voudrais juste comprendre ! S'énerva celui-ci.

L'inspecteur releva son visage, mira silencieusement le jeune homme en face de lui puis pianota sur son clavier.

- Sasuke Uchiwa … Tate Haruno et son frère cadet … Hitsu Haruno … trois garçons reliés par un lourd passé, murmura-t-il en observant son écran.

- Mmmh ?

- Vous devez connaître les circonstances du décès de la mère de votre ami.

- Accident de la route, répondit simplement le blond.

- C'est exact, cet accident a aussi provoqué le coma de Fugaku Uchiwa.

- Hn.

- Or le même jour, à la même heure, sur la même autoroute, les parents Haruno ont été tout les deux tués dans un accident de voitures.

Le Blond écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous-vous voulez dire que …

- Oui, les deux couples sont morts dans le même accident. Quelques jours plus tard, la cadette Haruno, Sakura âgée à l'époque de 8 ans apprend la disparition de ses parents. Bouleversée, elle traverse sans prendre garde la route qui s'étale devant chez elle. Le chauffeur n'y est pour rien, la gamine a foncé délibérément sur sa voiture. Elle est morte sur le coup.

- Merde …

- Les frères Haruno et votre ami avaient besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un, continua sombrement l'inspecteur, sur quelqu'un d'encore vivant puisqu'il était question de vengeance. Ils se sont enfin rencontrés, 8 ans après l'accident, dans cette prairie reculée … la situation a rapidement dérapé … la haine et la tristesse refoulées et accumulées durant ses 8 ans refont surface et … vous voyez où je veux en venir.

- Sasu … Sasu n'était pas comme ça, s'insurgea le blond.

- C'est vous qui le dites.

- Non, il en aurait parlé !

- Pas cette fois, il semblerait.

Naruto se tut, choqué et déboussolé.

- Autre chose ?

- Non, marmonna-t-il piteusement en se relevant.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

- Passez à autre chose. De toute manière rien ne pourra faire revenir votre ami à la vie.

Le blond acquiesça puis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la sortie.

- Ah SI ! S'écria-t-il soudainement, faisant sursauter le vieil inspecteur.

- Auriez-vous une photo de Sakura ?

- Haruno ?

- Non, le pape.

- Tsss, venez.

Il passa derrière le large bureau, rejoignant le fonctionnaire puis se pencha pour regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Elle, indiqua l'enquêteur en pointant du doigt une gamine aux cheveux roses.

Le cœur de blond fit un bond magistral dans sa poitrine.  
_« Sakura HARUNO … Haruno Sakura … c'est elle … c'est la fille de mon rêve ! »_

- Un problème ?

- N-non … non aucun, murmura le blond sans détourner le regard de l'écran.

- Autre chose ?

- Non, articula évasivement le blond. Au revoir.

Sur ce, il quitta au pas de course mais dans un état semi-conscient le commissariat.

* * *

_"Kami-sama, je n'y comprends plus rien."_

Naruto était allongé, à l'ombre d'un chêne, dans l'herbe chaude d'un parc du centre de la ville. Ses pieds nus baignaient dans l'eau fraiche de la rivière qui traversait l'étendue verte. Malgré l'absence des rayons aveuglants du soleil, son bras droit lui barrait le visage au niveau des yeux.

- Cette fille …, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi ?

Une légère brise se leva, faisant virevolter doucement ses cheveux. L'eau du lac devenait plus froide à mesure que les nuages se rassemblaient.  
Au bout d'un certain temps, le blondinet se releva, époussetant ses habits puis glissa sa main dans la poche de son pantalon pour en extraire son portable. Il composa rapidement le numéro du commissariat et attendit patiemment.

- Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- L'inspecteur Jiraya, s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-il poliment.

- Votre nom ?

- Uzumaki … Uzumaki Naruto.

- Patientez, s'il vous plaît.

- Mmmh.

- Monsieur Uzumaki ? Appela la voix grave de l'inspecteur.

- Désolé de vous déranger une fois encore, Jiraya-san, mais j'aurais un service à vous demander.

- Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez clair : votre ami est MORT.

- Je sais.

- Que voulez-vous ? Finit par soupirer le vieil homme.

- L'adresse des Haruno.

- Pour ?

- …

- Je doute que vous y trouviez quoi que ce soit. L'appartement a été vendu après que l'affaire ait été classée. Les meubles et autres objets ont fini à la décharge, personne ne les ayant réclamés.

- Je vois …

- La voulez-vous toujours ?

- Oui.

- 13 Rue Yamato, c'est à l'ouest de la ville vers la quartier Kuchiki.

- Merci.

- Tsss.

* * *

- Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt, souffla un Naruto au bord de l'évanouissement.

En effet, il aurait peut-être dû stipuler à l'inspecteur qu'il ne savait absolument pas où était le quartier Kuchiki. Mais voilà, Naruto étant Naruto (Naruto un jour, Naruto toujours ^^), il n'y avait pas pensé. Résultat, il avait passé toute l'après-midi à se faire sauvagement écraser les pieds dans les transports en commun ou à courir comme un dératé dans les nombreuses rues de la ville. Comble, un orage menaçait à tout moment d'éclater alors qu'il n'avait ni capuche, ni parapluie. Sans perdre une minute de plus, le blondinet pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble.

- Bonjour, jeune homme. Le salua un homme d'âge avancé excessivement bronzé et vêtu très légèrement.

- Bonjour, sourit l'Uzumaki en s'approchant pour serrer la main de l'homme.

- Je suis Tazuna, le concierge de cet immeuble. Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici.

- Ce qui est logique puisque je ne suis jamais venu ici.

- Ahaha.

- Je cherche l'appartement qui appartient aux Haruno.

- Appartenait, rectifia le plus âgé.

- Oui …

- Il est au deuxième étage, première porte à gauche. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, je veux juste le voir.

- Les Haruno sont tous .. enfin …

- Je sais.

- Bien. Les nouveaux locataires s'appellent Aburame.

- Ok, merci pour tout le vieux.

Ledit « vieux » tiqua.

- Petit insolent ! Hurla-t-il alors que Naruto gravissait déjà les marches.

_« Deuxième étage, première porte à gauche : c'est ici »_  
Il appuya fermement sur la sonnette. Des bruits de pas lents retentirent.  
_« Surtout vous pressez pas. »_ Pensa le blond.  
La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un … une … chose recouverte d'un long manteau verdâtre à capuche.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave.

_« Ah, c'est un mec »_

- Bonjour, je … je …

- Développez, ordonna le mystérieux homme.

- Vous connaissez les Haruno ?

- Peut-être bien.

- _« Yatta un comique, manquait plus que ça. »_ J'ai appris qu'ils habitaient ici.

- Avant.

- Oui.

- Et ?

- J'aimerais voir les lieux.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Je veux juste entrer quelques minutes, pas plus.

- Imaginez-vous le nombre de journalistes qui nous ont harcelés pour entrer quelques minutes ici ?

- Je ne suis pas journaliste.

- Tant mieux pour vous mais cela ne change rien. Et puis, il n'y a plus rien d'eux ici.

Sur ce, le très poli et aimable Aburame claqua la porte au nez du blond qui jura intérieurement …

- Enfoiré !

... ou pas. Il ressortit penaud de l'immeuble, ignorant royalement le concierge. Il sentit sur sa peau dévêtue les gouttes d'eau le mitrailler.

_« Kami-sama, pourquoi tant de haine ? »_

_

* * *

_

Les gouttes de pluie s'abattaient violemment sur les pierres tombales du cimetière Sandaïme, finissant leurs routes sur le sol boueux, créant ainsi quelques fins ruisseaux.

Un jeune homme de taille moyenne se tenait, stoïque, devant l'une des tombes. Bien qu'il soit caché sous une épaisse gabardine noire, son corps respirait la force. Mais sa position voutée laissait envisager un trouble et une tristesse infinie. Quelques mèches blondes virevoltaient en dehors de sa capuche et venaient, par moment voiler les deux perles azurs qui fixaient intensément la sépulture.

- Qui es-tu donc Haruno Sakura ... et quel rapport as-tu avec sa mort ... ? Murmura-t-il sombrement.

« Haruno Sakura 2013-2021 »

Après avoir récupéré des vêtements secs à son appartement, il avait décidé de se rendre au cimetière pour voir cette tombe.

- A quoi je m'attendais ? Ricana-t-il. Pourquoi je reste là à attendre qu'une tombe me réponde ? M***.

* * *

Il entra silencieusement dans l'appartement, refermant le plus doucement possible la porte derrière lui. Une odeur de renfermé mélangée à celle de la poussière agressa son odorat aiguisé alors que ses yeux cherchaient dans l'obscurité un quelconque repère. Il remarqua une faible lumière, cachée par un épais tissu. Il s'en approcha, tâtonnant du pied le sol devant lui puis tira méticuleusement les rideaux, laissant les rayons du soleil éclairer la pièce. Il s'agissait d'un salon luxueux, mais au vue de la poussière accumulée, inhabité depuis un long moment. Naruto eut un sourire nostalgique en mirant chacun des meubles, du canapé à la télévision.

**Flash Back**  
" Lâche cet oreiller immédiatement, tu entends ? Menaça le Brun en se protégeant derrière le canapé.  
- Et ben alors ? Le grand et célébrissime Sasuke Uchiwa aurait peur ?  
- Dans tes rêves, Usuratonkatchi, vociféra le brun en évitant un coussin volant. Loupé !  
- Crie pas victoire trop vite Teme. Susurra le blond en s'armant d'un nouvel oreiller alors que son adversaire se positionnait.  
- Amène-toi Usuratonkatchi.  
Naruto se précipita sur son frère de cœur. Ce-dernier, déséquilibré par le boulet de canon humain, tomba à terre, entrainant dans sa chute son ami. Sans perdre une seconde, il inversa leur position, se retrouvant à califourchon sur le blond. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son doux visage alors qu'il approchait dangereusement ses mains des hanches de l'Uzumaki. Il les chatouilla sans scrupule, ignorant ou plutôt jouissant des suppliques de sa victime."  
**Fin du Flash Back**

Naruto renifla péniblement puis quitta la pièce pour s'arrêter, hésitant devant une autre porte.

_"Sasuke"_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il la poussa, ignorant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Naruto s'avança, tremblant, des dizaines et des dizaines de souvenirs refaisant surface dans sa mémoire. Il s'assit calmement sur le lit défait, inspirant l'odeur encore présente de son ami.

_"Sasuke"_

Ses yeux se baladaient dans toute la pièce, inspectant chaque recoin à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Après un long moment passé ainsi, le désespoir pointa le bout de son nez. Les poings du blond se serrèrent douloureusement, s'enfonçant dans le matelas du lit.

_"Sasuke"_

Une larme glissa de son œil gauche, lacéra sa joue, érafla son menton, puis chuta sur sa chemise dans un bruit quasi inaudible. D'autres perles d'eau s'échappèrent de ses yeux, se changeant peu à peu en torrents de larmes. Il se sentait faible ... horriblement faible ... impuissant ... stupide ... il n'y comprenait rien. Et si l'inspecteur Jiraya avait raison ? Et si il s'agissait bien d'un règlement de compte ? Non ... il le refusait ...

_" Sasu … Sasu n'était pas comme ça, s'insurgea le blond._  
_- C'est vous qui le dites._  
_- Non, il en aurait parlé !_  
_- Pas cette fois, il semblerait."_

Sasuke lui en aurait parlé ... hein ? Ils étaient amis ... non ? Amis ... amis ... se mot résonna dans l'esprit du blond. Que savait-il exactement de Sasuke ? Rien de plus que les autres ... il savait pour l'accident ... et c'était tout.

- Sasuke ...

Il se releva soudainement et fit les cent pas dans la chambre.

- Mais quelle loque je fais .. j'en viens à douter de notre amitié ...

Il s'auto-réprimanda jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd déchire le silence.

**Prochainement** - The last Chapter : _**Cœurs en peine, vies brisées !**_

" T'es vraiment un chieur comme mec !"  
"Bouh"  
"Bienvenue dans mon Enfer"  
"Je veux oublier"  
" Tu connais pas le dicton : chieur un Jour, chieur Toujours ? "

_Alors ? Alors ?  
Je vais essayer de m'appliquer un maximum pour le dernier chapitre (sans nul doute le plus intéressant de ce deuxième arc) Attendez-vous à beaucoup de révélations (bah oui, faut bien que je vous explique un jour ou l'autre) peu d'action, de l'humour et une bonne dose de déprime.  
Axel, qui est-il ? Quelle sera la décision ultime de Naruto ?  
_


	15. Axel

_Ohayo minaaaaAAAaaaaa._

_J'ignore si cela vous fera plaisir mais ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre. Et non, après mûres réflexions, je préfère découper la fin en trois chapitres dont le premier est celui ci-dessous._

_Merci encore pour vos commentaires._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 15 : Axel **

Naruto se pétrifia instantanément à l'entente de ce mystérieux son, fronçant dangereusement les sourcils et plissant les yeux dans l'espoir de détecter son origine. Peine perdue puisque la pièce redevint aussi silencieuse qu'un cimetière. Dépité, le blondinet secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, s'insultant mentalement d'imbécile. C'est sur cette - oh combien agréable pensée - qu'il décida de reprendre son activité précédente, à savoir errer piteusement dans la chambre en accumulant joyeusement les questions sans réponse dans un coin de sa petite tête. En soupirant, bruyamment, il se remit à sa laborieuse tâche jusqu'à ce que, quelques minutes plus tard, un bruit similaire au premier ne retentisse, déchirant le silence religieux qui s'était installé dans la chambre.

**« Un craquement »** Conclut intelligemment l'Uzumaki. Une idée farfelue germa alors dans son esprit, le faisant sourire énigmatiquement. « Bête comme chou » songea-t-il en tâtonnant activement le sol. Un craquement résonna à nouveau alors que ses yeux fixaient intensément son pied droit, posé sur le sol. Il se baissa lentement jusqu'à être accroupi et retira précautionneusement la planche fautive. Faisant fis de la peur injustifiée qui le tenaillait, il se pencha vers le trou nouvellement formé puis y fourra son bras jusqu'au coude. Il balaya rapidement la cachette de la main, heurtant brusquement un objet carré, lisse et recouvert d'une fine couche de poussières. Après s'être assuré que les lieux ne contenaient pas d'autre indice, il le sortit doucement du « trou », prenant garde à ne pas l'abimer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses yeux s'assombrirent soudainement alors qu'il retraçait de ses doigts agiles les fines lettres enfantines inscrites au blanco sur la couverture sombre du cahier.

_« Mon journal à moi » _

Les yeux dans le vague, Naruto s'assit paresseusement sur le sol et feuilleta sa trouvaille. Plus aucun doute possible, il s'agissait bien là du journal intime de Sasuke Uchiwa. Son écriture débutait le jour même du sixième anniversaire de son auteur. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres du blondinet, alors que ce-dernier lisait attentivement les péripéties du petit brun. Sa naïveté, sans doute dûe à son jeune âge fit pouffer plusieurs fois l'Uzumaki. Toutefois son sourire se fana à mesure que la date fatidique de l'accident se rapprochait.

_" 27 Octobre "_ Soit deux jours après le drame.

Les deux lagons bleus s'écarquillèrent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ?

Rien ... rien sur les décès des parents Uchiwa. Rien ... juste cette même phrase, griffonnée maladroitement un peu partout sur les pages blanches

**"Je ne veux pas être seul" **

Et puis ... elle ... cette ombre angoissante à la silhouette humaine ... dessinée sous tous les angles ... un homme, semble-t-il, recouvert intégralement d'une cape de brouillard noirâtre.  
Apeuré, Naruto tournait violemment les feuilles, les déchirant presque.  
Rendu à la dernière page, il se calma et mira le long texte qui s'y étendait. Il effleura de ses doigts les mots écrits soigneusement à l'encre noire.  
Des images déferlèrent dans son esprit, disparaissant aussi vite qu'elles apparaissaient alors que ses yeux dévoraient avidement chaque syllabe du monologue. Il lâcha subitement le cahier, plaquant ses mains sur ses tempes douloureuses. Il fallait que ça s'arrête ... vite ... trop d'informations affluaient dans son esprit ... il n'allait pas supporter cette torture encore très longtemps.  
Il se laissa finalement glisser sur le plancher, sa tête se posant lourdement sur le sol alors qu'un filet de salive s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Un flash de lumière aveuglant sonna la fin de son enfer. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux azurs alors qu'il tentait péniblement de calmer sa respiration hiératique.

Il avait compris ... tout ... les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient à présent pour reformer ses _souvenirs _oubliés. Tate ... Hitsu .. la fin miraculeuse du coma de Fugaku Uchiwa ... la froideur soudaine de Sasuke les derniers jours avant sa mort ... et ce sourire .. doux ... innocent ... resplendissant ... cette voix claire ... mélodieuse

_"- Mange donc moins vite Naruto, tes nouilles ne disparaîtront pas mais toi, en revanche tu peux t'étrangler. "_

Encore ce sourire ... Ces deux orbes de jade ... pétillants de vie, de malice ... de tendresse ... ce sourire sincère ... ces cheveux soyeux couleur de fleur de cerisier ...

- Sakura, murmura d'une voix enrouée le blond en serrant violemment ses poings.

_" - Amis ?"_

- Sakura, répéta-t-il douloureusement. Sakura ... Sakura ... Sakura ... Sakura ... MEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRDEEEE !

Ses poings s'abattirent brusquement sur le plancher.

- Merde ... Merde ... Merde ... MERDE ! S'époumona-t-il en frappant toujours plus violemment le sol.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme, épuisé physiquement et psychologiquement ne s'effondre lourdement au sol, inconscient.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il se réveilla. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer il ne savait comment dans la pièce.  
Sentant la sombre présence se rapprocher dans son dos, le blondinet détourna la tête en se relevant, plongeant son regard emprunt de peur dans celui las de son interlocuteur. Deux perles émeraudes le dévisagèrent un instant puis se posèrent sur le carnet, écrasé sur le sol à côté de lui. Naruto contemplait dans un état second le jeune homme, maintenant en face de lui. Sa longue chevelure rousse, relevée en pic sur la totalité de son crâne contrastait avec le teint porcelaine de son visage, les longs traits verticales foncés qui maculaient ses joues et la longue tunique ébène à capuche qui recouvrait son corps, des pieds au cou. Son doux visage aux traits pourtant masculin reflétaient une forte personnalité, un tempérament de feu, presque bestial.

- Raahh ! S'exaspéra théâtralement le nouveau venu en grattant nerveusement son cuire chevelu. Vous êtes vraiment des chieurs, vous autres humains ! Une seule erreur ! Nan mais un tout petit oubli de rien du tout et tout de suite vous rappliquez ! Et c'est qui qui va devoir se taper le sale boulot en plus des réprimandes des aristo, hein ? C'est bibi !

Si sa mâchoire avait été assez grande, elle aurait sans nulle doute percutée le sol. L'Uzumaki restait interdit, écoutant sans vraiment comprendre le monologue du rouquin.

- Tchh ! Sous le plancher ? Mais il était parano ma parole c'te gosse ! Continua de s'égosiller le mystérieux jeune homme. Sérieusement, tu y aurais penser t …. toi ?

Les yeux du Roux s'écarquillèrent progressivement alors qu'il prenait enfin conscience de la présence du Blond. Ils se mirèrent en chien de faïence.

- T'es qui ? Demanda incrédule Naruto, tentant de réguler sa voix pour qu'elle ne trahisse pas sa peur.

- Qui ? Interrogea le trouble-Fête en tournant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, semblant chercher quelque chose.

- Qui qui ? Répéta incompréhensif le blond.

- Bah à qui tu parlais humain ?

Un ange passa (= silence).

- Y a pas 36 personnes dans la pièce.

Deux anges passèrent

- C'est à moi que tu t'adressais ?

- Non non quelle idée ! Je m'adressais au pape.

- Qui ?

- Le Chef de l'Eglise Catholique.

- Hein ?

- Le ..

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase, s'apercevant soudainement de l'étrangeté de la situation. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? Alors euh … ah bingo ! S'écria le Blond. _« Oh merde » _

- Qui t'es ? D'où tu viens ? Comment t'es entré ? S'écria-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Ola ! Zen ! T'excite pas humain ! Tu m'embrouilles !

- Je t'en … je t'embrouille ? Demanda abasourdi l'Uzumaki.

- Je suis Axel.

- Axel ? Axel quoi ?

- Juste Axel !

- Just, mais il date de cro-magnon ce prénom !

- Tu t'appelles Just ?

- Bah non pourquoi ? C'est toi qui t'appelles Just du con !

- Eh oh ! Ralentis Speedy ! Moi Axel (se pointant du doigt) Et puis c'est qui Ducon ?

- Mamma mia, on est pas sortit de l'auberge.

- Quelle Auberge ?

- L'espagnole bien sûr !

Le Roux pencha la tête sur le côté, signe de son incompréhension totale.

- Oublis, soupira Naruto. Dis-moi juste pourquoi t'es là juste AXEL !

Son interlocuteur fronça dangereusement les sourcils, un fin sourire angoissant étira les coins de ses lèvres.

- Je suis Axel, effaceur au service du QG ouest des Enfers, se présenta-t-il en effectuant élégamment une courte révérence. Mon travail consiste à faire disparaître les traces des pactes démoniaques d'où ma présence sur Terre en cette heure tardive.

**Prochainement :**

- Terrifiant hein ? Souffla doucement le Démon. Comment une signature, un simple graffiti en bas de page peut changer le cours d'une vie. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point il est aisé de contracter ce genre de pacte. Une tragédie .. un décès imminent et le tour est joué.

- Je ne pense pas ...non, souffla le Blond d'une voix lourde de menaces en serrant les poings, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. Vendre l'âme d'un autre quel qu'il soit sans même lui demander son avis c'est …

- Horrible ? Egoïste ? Inhumain ? Et pourtant c'est monnaie courante, crois-en ma longue expérience. Ton ami par exemple, Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est bien cela ?

* * *

_Encore désolé pour ceux qui attendaient la fin avec impatience. Laissez-moi encore quelques semaines et cette fiction sera achevée._

_Alors ? Déçu ? Heureux ? Pourquoi ?_


	16. Coeur en Peine

_Ohayo Minaaaa ! Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne Lecture !_

* * *

**Coeur en Peine**

Arrête de déconner abruti ! T'es pas un poil crédible, soupira Naruto, irrité par le comportement puéril de son vis-à-vis.

Il serra douloureusement ses poings, faisant blanchir ses phalanges pour canaliser sa rage. Ses yeux, loin d'être tendre, fusillaient ardemment son vis-à-vis _"Mais pour qui le prenait-il ?"_ Axel, grand incompris, leva élégamment un sourcil en penchant innocemment sa tête vers la droite.

- Je ne plaisante pas, affirma-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Mais oui bien sûr, toi (le pointant du doigt) je crois que tu devrais vraiment songer à retourner à l'asile !

- Je ne suis pas fou, juste un peu sadique comme tout démon digne de ce nom.

- Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système, soupira le Blond en se massant l'arête du nez. Alors maintenant "Chibi Satan" tu vas me dire qui t'es réellement.

- Le "Chibi Satan" il t'emmerde profond boucle d'or, s'excita le rouquin, défendant vivement son ego malmené. Je ne me répèterais pas une troisième fois, alors ouvre bien tes esgourdes crétin. Je suis Axel, nettoyeur rattaché à la Faction Est des Enfers. Ma fonction consiste à effacer les traces des Pactes démoniaques. C'est bon, t'as pigé p'tite tête ?

- Les Démons ... les enfers, ça n'existe pas ! Réfuta plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le blond en reculant cependant de quelques pas.

- LA FERME ! Rugit Axel. Je ne suis pas ici pour mon bon plaisir alors n'en rajoute pas, tu veux ? Les Enfers sont aussi réels que toi, tes amis, ta maison, ton chien, tes poils, ton ordinateur, tout ! Enonça-t-il.

- Je .. je n'ai pas-pas de chien .. infirma le blond, ne sachant quoi répondre et sentant malheureusement le doute s'insinuer en lui.

Axel arbora une mine particulièrement blasée. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent du blondinet, forçant celui-ci à reculer proportionnellement jusqu'à heurter un mur.

- Notre existence passe inaperçue pourtant aucun de nous n'a jamais renié sa véritable nature. Je t'accorde que nous ne le crions pas non plus sur tous les toits comme toi tu ne te vantes pas d'être un Humain, déclara-t-il doucement.

- C'est impossible, s'entêta l'Uzumaki, tête baissée.

- Plutôt inconcevable, en tout cas pour un esprit aussi étroit que le tien. Les humains ne s'appuient jamais que sur le peu qu'ils savent pour appréhender les phénomènes du monde ... Ce qu'ils arrivent avec difficulté à entrevoir c'est ce qu'ils appellent "réalité". L'inexistence des démons, des anges, des Enfers, des vampires et autres créatures improbables, ce sont les gens qui s'en sont convaincus par eux-même. De même que toi, tu es persuadé que je ne peux pas être un démon.

- Normal ! S'exclama outré Naruto.

- Sans doute ... mais bon, quoi qu'il en soit que tu me crois ou non, cela ne change en rien ce que je suis.

Naruto s'éloigna de son interlocuteur, prenant soin de ne pas le toucher, puis s'assit lourdement sur le lit du défunt qui grinça sous son poids.

- Je ne peux pas te croire, réaffirma-t-il en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

- Soit, accepta le roux en s'appuyant contre le mur. Cela n'a aucune importance et ...

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? Le coupa sèchement le blond.

- Mamma mia ..., désespéra le Démon. Sais-tu ce qu'est un Pacte Démoniaque, Humain ?

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Rétorqua le jeune homme aux yeux azurs en fronçant les sourcils.

Axel releva un intant la tête, frottant le haut de son crâne contre le sombre papier peint de la chambre.

- Pour faire simple ... ah bah, pas de bol je peux pas faire simple ...vois-tu, il ... il existe trois mondes distincts mais cependant étroitement liés : Le ... (prend un air profondément dégoûté) Paradis, territoire des êtres angéliques.

- Les êtres à moitié nus qui jouent de la trompette ? Demanda naïvement le blond, ayant décidé quelques secondes auparavant d'écouter les propos du "Chibi Satan".

Le roux le dévisagea un instant, les lèvres tremblantes. Puis, ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, il éclata d'un rire franc.

- Ils ... hahaha, articula-t-il entre deux rires en se tenant les côtes, Gabriel, Mickaël et Hahah Raphaël avaient goûté les ... hahaha ... les plaisirs de l'alcool et crois-moi hahah après cela, ils étaient on ne peut plus joyeux.

- Gabriel, Mickaël et Raphaël ... tu veux parler des archanges ? S'étonna le blond.

- Qui d'autre ? Haha ...

- Mais ... ils sont pas ...

- Frigides ? Constipés ? Mickaël est un fier coureur de jupons; Raphaël, un illuminé paranoïaque et Gabi, plus maladroit tu meurs, il est plus souvent au sol qu'ailleurs.

- Hé ? Déclara intelligemment le blondinet, pas sûr de tout comprendre. _" Les __Archanges : bourrés ? "_

De son côté, Axel ricanait gaiement en rabaissant avec plaisir ses ennemis.

- Si tu savais tout ce qu'il se passait là-haut, souffla-t-il essoufflé. Mais bref, passons. Je disais donc le Paramachinchose, les Enfers, sous domination des êtres démoniaques et entre eux, la Terre peuplée de stupides humains et d'animaux primitifs. Comme tu t'en doutes très certainement, les démons et les anges ne sont pas en bon terme ...

- Comme dans Angel Sanctuary ?

- Alors nous tachons de ne pas nous croiser, continua le roux en ignorant volontairement la question idiote de l'humain. Il faut que tu intègres bien que le danger pour un démon n'est pas un ange mais un autre démon.

Le blond ouvrit bêtement la bouche pour protester mais, se ravisant, préféra ne rien dire.

- Tss, je m'explique : Messire Satan, Dieu incontesté des Enfers reste constamment cloitré dans son château impénétrable, ce sont par conséquent des Seigneurs Démons qui régissent. Chacun ayant sa part du pouvoir et du territoire ... Seulement, notre essence même nous dicte de toujours en vouloir plus, de dépouiller son voisin pour s'approprier ses biens, son pouvoir, sa gloire, tout !

- Pitoyable, dédaigna le blond.

Axel inspira puis expira exagérément, dénotant son haut degré d'exaspération.

- Au lieu de nous entretuer bêtement donc, nous faisons le plus souvent appel à vous autres humains. Vous contractez alors avec un Seigneur des Enfers, un pacte ... En échange de la totale obéissance du contractor, le Seigneur sauve un de ses proches dont la vie s'achèvera sous peu.

- Oh ! Qui a contracté un pacte pour sauvé Jésus alors ? S'exclama interloqué le blondinet en se relevant brusquement du lit aux draps sombres.

- Personne ! Cesse donc de m'interrompre piplette !

Le blond étouffa non sans mal un grognement indigné.

- Je disais ... donc ... l'âme de la personne protégée sera à sa seconde mort envoyée directement aux Enfers.

- MAIS C'EST

- Terrifiant, hein ? Souffla doucement le Démon. Comment une signature ... un simple graffiti en bas de page peut changer le cours d'une vie. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point il peut être aisé de contracter ce genre de pacte ... une tragédie ... une mort imminente et le tour est joué.

Naruto baissa la tête.

- Je ne crois pas non, siffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Vendre l'âme d'un autre quel qu'il soit sans même lui demander son avis c'est ...

- Horrible ? Egoïste ? Inhumain ? Et pourtant c'est monnaie courante crois-en mon expérience. Ton ami par exemple, Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est bien cela ?

Le coeur de Naruto loupa un battement à l'entente du nom de son ami. _" Comment osait-il intégrer Sasuke dans son délire ?"_ Il mordilla rageusement sa lèvre inférieure.

- Pour sauver son dernier parent, il contracta un pacte avec le Seigneur Orochimaru.

- Non. Répondit tout naturellement son interlocuteur en s'approchant dangereusement, une étrange lueur brillant dans ses lagons azurés.

- Très bon élément selon son dossier, poursuivit calmement Axel, mais ... on est jamais assez bon dans ce métier ! Abattu par un autre Contractor au service du Seigneur Yamomoto, alala quelle tragédie.

- Sasuke n'aurait jamais accepté ce pacte ! S'écria-t-il en attrapant le col de son vis-à-vis pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur. JAMAIS !

_"Il est dit que le sommeil du Juste sera interdit aux lâches_  
_Mais moi ... je n'en ai plus besoin ..._  
_Je ne désire que le repos éternel."_

Il le plaqua durement contre un mur, bloquant ses bras sur les côtés de son buste à l'aide de ses mains.

- Grâce à quoi penses-tu que son père est sorti du coma ? Crache le roux en se dégageant de sa prise.

- Un miracle !

_"Chaque jour ... Chaque heure … Chaque minute ... Chaque seconde_  
_Je désespère de ne pas sentir le doux effleurement de tes lèvres sur mon front plissé par l'épuisement"_

- Les miracles n'existent pas jeune homme, s'énerva le roux en s'éloignant de son assaillant. Ton ami était un contractor point. D'ailleurs tu en as la preuve ... ce journal intime, enfin ce qu'il contient, t'as permis de recouvrir ta mémoire intégrale !

- Je n'y comprends plus rien ... Sakura ... comment j'ai pu l'oublier ... et puis le père de Sasuke ...

Le Blond se laissa tomber lourdement à genoux, couinant faiblement au contact du sol dur avec ses membres. Les paroles de son ami, inscrites dans le journal intime, résonnaient dans son esprit.

_"Oh déesse au coeur de pierre_  
_De ta lame tranchante, troublante délivrance _  
_Tu arraches à la chair fatiguée, ces âmes en peine."_

- Et c'est là qu'intervient la deuxième close du Pacte. A la deuxième mort de l'être cher, tout rentrera dans l'ordre ... Son existence au yeux du monde humain aura ... pris fin le jour de sa première mort ... la suite sera effacé des mémoires ... comme si le pacte n'avait jamais existé. Cette tâche nous incombe à nous autres Nettoyeurs.

- Les Dates sur les tombes ...

- Oui, Sakura Haruno est décédée avant ses dix ans, percutée de plein fouet par un automobiliste.

- Non ...

- Déboussolée par les décès de ses parents tant aimés, elle traversa les yeux fermés la route qui s'étendait devant chez elle ...

- Stop !

- Il pleuvait averse ce jour-là ...

- Tais-toi !

- L'automobiliste n'a pu l'éviter à temps et ..

- LA FERME !

- Et elle mourut. Cependant, son frère cadet la sauva in extremis en contractant un pacte démoniaque, à l'instar de Sasuke Uchiwa. D'ailleurs ces deux là se sont entretués. Alala, encore une tragédie.

_"Mon corps te réclame à chaque instant qui passe, _  
_Combien encore devrai-je te désirer ?"_

Il esquissa un pas vers le blond mais se ravisa rapidement.

- Maintenant que tu sais tout.

Il se dirigea vers le journal, échoué au sol.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à détruire cette saleté.

_"N'as-tu donc aucune pitié _  
_Pour rejeter celui qui s'offre désespérément à toi."_

Les bras pendant le long du corps, le blond réfléchissait. Toutes ses recherches ... son entrain à vouloir mettre sous les verrous les meurtriers de son ami ... tout cela n'aura servi à rien. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il ? Quelques larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Ramener Sasuke à la vie ? Impossible ! Découvrir la vérité ? Oui ! ... Mais alors, pourquoi ... pourquoi ce voeux finalement exaucé, son âme restait-elle si torturée ? Ne pourrait-il jamais être en paix ? Sasuke ... Sakura ... ils n'auraient pas voulu cela ... il le savait mais ... il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier ... oui oublier ...

- Axel-san ? Murmura sombrement le blondinet, gardant obstinément la tête baissée.

_"Sers-toi … je t'appartiens déjà"_

- Tsss, quoi ? L'interrogea agressif l'interpellé sans même se retourner.

_"Je ne te demanderais qu'une chose en retour"_

- J'aurais une dernière requête, expliqua calmement Naruto.

_"Le sommeil éternel ..."_

- Quelle est-elle ? Souffla le roux. Il pivota, faisant face au jeune homme.

Celui-ci releva lentement son visage, secouant légèrement la tête pour disperser les mèches blondes qui obstruaient sa vue. Son regard se fixa dans celui de son vis-à-vis, blessé mais plus que jamais résolu.

- Oublier ...

* * *

_Prochainement : The Last Dream_

_" Pour Usuratonkachi "_

_Alors ? Un petit com pour m'encourager ?  
Pour l'instant ce que je peux affirmer concernant le prochain et dernier chapitre, c'est qu'il ne sera pas joyeux mais qu'il sera posté d'ici quelques jours ^^ _


	17. The Last Dream

Une Nuit de Pluie

Arc 2 : The Piece of Our Borken Memories

**Chapitre 17 : The Last Dream**

Naruto errait sans but dans les rues silencieuses de la ville, la tête basse, entendant plus qu'écoutant le son des talons solides de ses chaussures au contact des pavés en pierre qui tapissaient le sol. Passant sous un lampadaire, phare des individus attardés en cette sombre nuit d'automne, il releva son visage, faisant légèrement glisser la fine capuche qui le recouvrait et s'exposant à la lumière artificielle. De fines goutellettes glissèrent alors doucement le long de ses joues halées, semblant vouloir faire disparaître les derniers vestiges de son malheur. Dans ses grands yeux azurés brillait ardemment une lueur … une lueur de détresse … d'appel à l'aide silencieux. Il inspira lentement, fermant doucement ses paupières et tournant un peu plus son visage vers le ciel. Sentir la fraicheur de la pluie sur son corps brûlant le fit progressivement se détendre. Aux gouttes de pluie se mélangèrent alors quelques larmes, coulant le long de ses joues, tailladant son menton pour s'échouer sur les pavés. Il retira lentement sa main gauche de la poche avant de son jean, la faisant sensuellement remonter le long de son corps jusqu'à sa poitrine gauche qu'il serra désespérément. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, la vive lumière du lampadaire clignota puis s'éteignit, laissant les ténèbres de la Nuit investir les lieux. Le jeune homme remua les paupières puis les releva. Il observa quelques instants le lampadaire puis se remit à marcher.

* * *

***Flash Back***

- Ne Usuratonkachi ? Bon anniversaire, murmura tendrement un bel Apollon au regard envoûtant en tendant à son vis-à-vis blond une boite joliment emballée dans un papier bleu marine et entourée d'un fin ruban rouge.

Sur le devant trônait une étiquette blanche sur laquelle était inscrit en minuscule :

_« Pour Usuratonkachi »_

Son interlocuteur le dévisagea un instant, ses deux lagons bleus écarquillés.

- Tu … tu n'étais pas-pas obligé ! Balbutia-t-il en rosissant.

- J'en avais envie. Se contenta de répondre nonchalement le Brun.

Naruto arbora non pas son habituel sourire idiot mais un plus discret, respirant la sincérité. Il se frotta nerveusement l'oeil droit puis saisit d'une main tremblante le paquet. Précautionneusement, il déplia le papier jusqu'à ne laisser plus que la petite boite argentée. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au brun puis retira méticuleusement le couvercle. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, son regard s'élargit puis sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher, des larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues. Il renifla bruyamment, contemplant l'objet comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable. Religieusement, il sortit le médaillon de son enveloppe. Sa forme rappelait celle de l'éventail, symbole ancestral de la famille Uchiwa. Au centre était gravé un tourbillon. Naruto caressa son présent, souleva le haut de l'éventail pour découvrir, cachée en son sein une ancienne photo les représentant lui et sasuke, plus jeune, grimaçant -sans doute avait-elle été prise suite à une de leurs nombreuse disputes- .

- Merci … merci Sasuke, souffla le blond sans détacher son regard du médaillon.

***Fin du Flash Back***

**

* * *

**

Le vieux portail en bois émit un bref grincement en s'ouvrant, laissant librement passer le jeune homme. Ses chaussures s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la terre humide, l'eau s'infiltrant progressivement dans le tissu perméable. Indifférent à ce phénomène, le blondinet continuait d'avancer, s'approchant un peu plus à chaque pas du lac de son enfance. Il s'arrêta un instant, serra les poings puis traversa le ponton qui les avait accueilli des années auparavant, lui et Sasuke. Il s'assit mollement à son extrémité, laissant ses fines jambes pendre au dessus de l'eau. Ses mains se posèrent de chaque côtés de son bassin alors que son regard se perdait dans l'horizon brumeuse.

_« Terrifiant, hein ? Comment une signature, un simple graffiti en bas de page peut changer le cours d'une vie »_

Ses doigts caressèrent inconsciemment le bois glissant du ponton.

_« Je m'appelle Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto »_

Un éclair déchira brusquement le ciel, éclairant un court instant le ciel orageux avant de disparaître dans un bruit assourdissant, faisant relever le visage du jeune homme.

_« - Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu viens d'arriver ? C'est une jolie ville, hein ? Tu as vu le mémorial des Hokages ? Et le nouveau centre commercial ? Tu vas à quelle école ? Ben moi ... »_

Le blondinet fit glisser ses mains sur le bois, les postant derrière son dos alors que son corps s'affaissait doucement.

_« Et donc c'est quoi ton petit nom ? »_

Finalement gêné par cette position inconfortable, il décala ses bras, les plaçant le long de son corps, maintenant étendu sur les planches de bois.

_« Sa … Sasuke »_

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se rappelait clairement la mine estomaquée du brun lorsqu'il l'avait assailli de questions toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, soit dit en passant.

_« Dis dis Sas'ke, tu veux bien être mon ami ? »_

Son sourire se mua en une grimace douloureuse. Prenant appuie sur ses mains, il se releva en s'ébrouant frénétiquement, gesticulant pour dégager les torrents d'eau gelée qui engourdissaient ses membres.

_« Hé Usuratonkachi, tu ronfles ! » _

Il expira exagérément par la bouche, tentant par ce simple geste d'apaiser un tant soit peu ses maux, puis reprit son périple sur les rives boueuses du lac.

_« Qui t'appelles "coincé de première" Baka ? »_

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva enfin au cimetière Sandaïme. Il traversa quelques allées désertes, observant sans grande attention les tombes qui défilaient devant ses yeux jusqu'à s'arrêter en face de l'une d'entre elles.

« Haruno Sakura 2013-2021 »

Il se pencha pour déblayer les quelques feuilles mortes qui avaient élu domicile sur la pierre tombale.

* * *

***Flash Back***

- Oublier ...

Axel eut un moment d'égarement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il pouvait lire tellement de sentiments contradictoires dans les deux lagons bleus, de la certitude à l'hésitation, de la crainte à la résolution, du désespoir à la joie de s'être enfin décidé. Naruto était là devant lui, le coeur lourd et l'âme à nue.

- Comment ça "oublier" ? Questionna sceptiquement le Démon.

- Oublier ... effacer ... tout, murmura sombrement le blond, les yeux dans le vague.

- Tout ?

- Oui ... tout ... toute cette douleur ...

- Toute cette douleur, hein ? Souffla Axel. Mais dis-moi jeune homme, d'où provient-elle cette souffrance ? Est-ce la conséquence de la mort d'Uchiwa Sasuke ? De celle d'Haruno Sakura ?

Le blond acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Eh bien, tu dois t'hydrater souvent si tu chiales à chaque décès d'un inconnu.

- Uruse ! C'est de mes amis qu'on parle, pas d'illustres inconnus !

- C'est là où je voulais en venir. Pourquoi sont-ils tes amis ? Ne serait-ce pas à cause de tous ces bons moments passés à leurs côtés ?

- ...

- Ignorants sont ceux qui cherchent après le bonheur. Pire que tous les Paradis artificiels, il vous rend dépendant et génère en vous un sentiment de manque intense. Le Bonheur entraine inéluctablement le désespoir car .. le cycle de la vie est immuable, toute chose à une fin. Peut-être plus chanceux que le papillon, l'Homme n'en reste pas moins mortel. Or lorsqu'il perd ceux qu'il chérit, il a la facheuse manie de vouloir intérioriser sa douleur, se créant alors une solide cuirasse pour se protéger. Plus le temps s'écoule et plus il agonise. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il se remémore inlassablement le passé. La source de la souffrance EST le bonheur ?

- Et ?

- Et ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre Humain, c'est la signification de ta demande.

- Je sais ce que je veux.

- Je l'espère mais ... je ne te ferais pas oublier la mort de tes amis.

- Q ..

- Je te ferais oublier ce qui te blesse ... autrement dit ce qui te relie à eux : tous ces moments de bonheur partagé ... Ainsi, leurs morts ne t'affectera plus.

***Fin du Flash Back***

**

* * *

**

Après avoir terminé sa laborieuse tâche, il monologua encore un peu, décrivant sa vie, la journée des anciens élèves de leur lycée, les nouvelles structures de la Konoha et d'autres futilités. Il la quitta ensuite pour aller se recueillir sur la tombe de son meilleur ami.

* * *

" Sasuke Uchiwa 2013 - 2029"

Il s'agenouilla lentement, retira précautionneusement une rose rouge de sous son sweet puis la déposa délicatement sur la sépulture, en dessous des écrits. Il la contempla silencieusement un long moment, faisant abstraction des intempéries qui sévissaient. Les gouttes de pluies s'abattaient sur la fleur, assombrissant la couleur de ses pétales, coulant le long de sa tige, perlant sur les épines pointues pour s'échouer sur la pierre froide.

**" Marché conclu"**

Les genoux du blondinet s'enfoncèrent dans la boue alors que ses mains se rejoignaient religieusement. Après avoir prié pour les âmes de ses amis, il se releva souplement, mira une dernière fois la tombe puis s'en détourna douloureusement.

_"Pardon"_

Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'au bord d'une route qu'il traversa inconsciemment. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas le camion débouler à vive allure ni n'entendit le bruit strident du klaxon. Une lumière aveuglante l'éblouit avant que son corps ne percute durement le capot blanchâtre et qu'il ne sombre dans un profond sommeil ...

_"Pardon"_

_

* * *

_

**Flash Back**  
Un soleil resplendissant illuminait la petite prairie, réchauffant les brindilles d'herbe qui dansaient au rythme d'une légère brise. Le carré de verdure se situait au centre d'une forêt inhospitalière, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. A l'ombre, adossés à un vieux chêne, deux enfants rêvassaient paisiblement.

- Ne Sas'ke, commença le petit blond en dévisageant son acolyte brun.

- M'appelles pas comme ça, baka, le houspilla son ami.

- Qui tu traites de Baka, Baaaka ?

- A ton avis, Usuratonkatchi ?

- Teme !

- Ventre sur pattes.

- Pff, bouda ledit « Ventre sur pattes », en relevant son visage dans une position hautaine.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun, sourire qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de la pile électrique qui s'excitait à coté de lui.

- Dis Dis SasUke, alors on est ami ? Demanda gentiment le blondin quelques instants plus tard.

- Tss crétin, pourquoi poses-tu toujours des questions aussi débiles ? Ah oui, parce que tu ES débile !

Naruto grogna pour la forme en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes du brun.

- Je te déteste. Déclara doucement Sasuke en souriant sereinement.

- Je te déteste aussi Enfoiré, répliqua Naruto, heureux comme jamais.  
**Fin du Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

Ino, débout derrière une paroi transparente en plexiglas couvait d'un regard blessé son ami d'enfance, Naruto Uzumaki, assis confortablement dans une vieille chaise roulante, orientée vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre.  
Percevant la présence d'une personne à ses côtés, elle demanda de but en blanc, sans détourner son regard du garçon :

- Qu'a-t-il Docteur ?

- Peut-être devriez-vous vous asseoir, proposa professionnellement celui-ci d'une voix morne en désignant du bras une rangée de sièges installés plus loin.

- Non, c'est bon. Affirma la Blonde.

- Comme vous voudrez, accepta l'urgentiste. Il n'a pas tant de dégâts physiques … juste le bras droit fracturé et quelques autres blessures légères, sans grande importance …

- Et ? Ajouta la Yamanaka, le ventre noué.

- En revanche, son crâne a dû heurter trop fortement le bitume de la route.

- Et c'est grave, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrompit-elle à nouveau d'une voix chevrotante.

- Vous devez savoir que cela aurait pu être bien pire.

- Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot s'il vous plaît !

- Mmh ... j'ai le regret de vous informer que votre ami est amnésique ...

THE END

_Alors alors ? Déçu ? Heureux ? Pourquoi ? Un p'tit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ?_


End file.
